An unexpected twist
by Poodle100
Summary: Meet Sara: on the outside she is average but her tangled history just got more complicated when she arrives in storybrooke. Will Emma break the curse fast enough to save the ones Sara loves or will she lose them forever.
1. Chapter 1: The stranger

**This is something I thought up of I hope you like it. It starts in season one after emma tried to take Henry out of storybrooke with her but Henry convinces her not to it's the next morning.**

Henry stood outside by the gate of his house waiting for Regina to walk him to the bus stop. He sighed and leaned against the fence. Just last night he thought, I could have gotten away from here, from my mom and the curse, I could be living with emma right now. But I can't, his thoughts continued I have to stay so emma can break the curse, I just really wish she would hurry up.

"You look pretty upset", Henry whirled around and gasped. He saw a girl leaning against a silver car."Who are you?"he asked looking surprised. No one ever came to storybrooke, except for August but he was different.

"My name is Sara", she answered her hand outstretched. Henry shook it hesitantly,"I don't mean to be nosy", he started,"But what are you doing here".

"It's pretty simple", she replied stepping closer and leaning down to whisper"I know about the curse".

"Hello", an ever polite voice spoke behind them, it was Regina."Who are you?",she inquired

."Sara Bell", she answered shaking Regina's hand.

"I'm the Mayer of this town", Regina stated,"and I hope you don't mind me asking but what are you doing are you doing here?"

"I'm here for research on a paper", Sara replied,"it's on urban sprawl and I thought this would be a good place to start".

Regina smiled coldly,"you drove here yourself?",

" I'm sixteen, I have my license", Sara justified.

"Well", Regina said,"I wish you good luck with your," she paused, "research". She spun on heel and stalked away taking Henry with her.

"Thanks" Sara muttered under her breath,"I will need it".

The bells chinked and the evil queen stalked into 's shop." Your Majesty",he greeted,"to what do I owe the pleasure".

" My tree is dying",she spat slamming down one of the rotting apples," Why".

"Perhaps it is your fertilizer", he advised sarcastically.

" You think this is funny", she said angrily." Well I'll tell you what I think", she continued,"I think it's a sign that the curse is weakening, because of Emma"."Oh, and to top it off", she added,"there's this random person who just drove into town last night and I think", she said lowering her voice,"that she knows about the curse".

" Do you think she a threat to you", Gold paused,"I know that's not all that's bothering you", he stated,"Ms. Swan wants the boy, Henry".

"She'll have him over my dead body",Regina defended.

" Perhaps he is the price you have to pay to keep the curse unbroken", Gold said.

"I'd rather just get rid of both of them",she countered.

"Whew", Mr,Gold breathed,"well well,your going to have to be quite creative, we both know the repercussions of killing ".

" The curse would be broken", they said in harmony." That's because you designed it that way",Regina stated coming closer to the desk,"undo it".

Gold exhaled," you know, even if I wanted to I couldn't, magic well is in short supply around here and is dwindling by the minute".

" You want the curse broken"Regina realized," why".

"I'd like to keep that to myself", he said,"but I'll give you a piece of advice, once people wake of and realize what you did to them",Gold continued,"they'll be looking for blood, so you should find a place to hide".

Emma walked into the sheriff office sighing over the the fight she just had with Mary Margaret about her trying to leave with Henry. She was about to turn the light on when she saw someone had done that for her, she looked up and saw a person waiting for her there.

"Um, can I help you", she asked.

" Yes, I'm Sara Bell", the girl said," I wanted to talk to you about about your son, Henry".

" Do you know him, is something wrong", Emma asked scared.

" No nothing's wrong", Sara reassured her,"but it's very important".

"I'm way to overloaded right now, you know what", Emma said scribbling something on a piece of paper,"this is my address, come by later today".

" Sure", Sara said pocketing it,"I'll see you later then".

Henry rushed up the stairs to Augusts room and knock loudly on the door. "Hang on", came his voice. He opened the door.

" August, please I need your help", Henry panted," Emma wants to leave".

"What, slow down", August said.

" You were gonna make her believe, you have to", Henry accused.

" I know Henry, I'm sorry, I..", he paused,"I failed".

"Failed", Henry asked,

"I tried to show her", August continued," at first it was my legs and now", he said pulling down his sleeve,"take a look, at the unvarnished truth". He showed him his arm.

"It's wood", Henry said surprised.

" Yes",August said sadly.

" All of this", Henry started,"the curse, it's real!".

" Your a smart kid" August admitted.

"And your Pinocchio!" Henry realized.

"Yes, what gave it away", he joked sadly

." Your turning back to wood", Henry stated," but your story, you should be real".

" I'm changing back because", August started,"I haven't exactly been a good boy and if the curse doesn't break", he paused,"this doesn't stop".

" So we show Emma that your turning back into the puppet you were", Henry said," then she has to believe and when she does she can break the curse".

"I tried that", August said,"she doesn't want to see so she doesn't, there's nothing more I can do", he stopped,"I'm getting tired, it's hard to ride, it's hard to walk, soon", he paused,"it's gonna be hard to breath".

" So we have to do something fast",Henry said.

"There's nothing left to do", August said," and with what little time I have left, I want to spend it with my father".

"Marco"

"Told you your a smart kid"

"No",Henry started,"there's still hope, this person just drove here last night and she knows about the curse, she told me. I don't know what she's doing here but maybe she wants to break the it!".

"What's this persons name?", August asked.

"She said her name is Sara", Henry replied.

"Listen to me Henry", August said,"if you see her again tell not to try to find me, tell her that there is no hope left for me".

"OK", Henry promised, and he left.

August rounded a corner on the way to his fathers workshop and stopped."I thought I told you not to come",he called out. Sara stepped out of the shadows

"I'm sorry I just had to make sure you were OK,dad", she said.

"You shouldn't call me that, I gave you up for adoption"

"Does that make you any less my father, your the one who gave me _this_!"

She held out a small locket. He took it in his hand

"my father gave this to me right before he sent me through the wardrobe, it was supposed to help me remember what I had to do".

"Well it helped me remember who you are and where you came from, it's magic has allowed us to see our pasts and the pasts of everyone who lives in this town"Sara cried.

"It's really helping me now that I turning back to wood", August said sadly.

" Listen", Sara pleaded,"I'm meeting Emma tonight, I'm going to make her believe so she can break the curse and save you".

" I all ready tried, she is determined not to believe" August replied.

"Don't worry", Sara said,"I can be very persuasive".

" I hope so",August said,"because I'm done".

As Emma walked down the stairs in her and Mary Margret's loft she heard knock on the door, she opened it. "Hi Emma", Henry greeted,"is everything OK, you sounded strange over the walkie".

" Oh um ..no I'm OK," Emma answered,"it's just um, yesterday when I tried to take you away, you were right. I can't take you out of storybrooke,"she paused,"but I can't stay either".

"What?",Henry said shocked."I have to go",Emma said

." Go, but leave storybrooke?".

" Yeah, I spoke to Regina and we made a deal, I'm still going to be able to see you", she paused,"just not everyday".

" No no!", Henry cried," you can't trust her".

Knock knock.

"Were you expecting someone?", Henry asked. "Yes could you get that I left something upstairs," Emma answered then walked up the stairs. Henry opened the door, it was Sara.

" Hi Henry, is your mother here?",she asked.

" Who are you, how do you know about the curse?",Henry whispered.

"It's a long story,"Sara sighed,"I have to get Emma to believe so she can save August and everybody".

" Do you know how hard I have been trying?" Henry told her,"she won't believe and August told me that he has given up".

"I know," Sara answered,"but I have to try".

" Henry, who wa-," Emma started to say as she came down the stairs." Oh,hi Sara I actually about to leave right now".

"Emma, were did you get that?",Henry demanded pointing at a apple turnover sitting on the counter.

"Oh, that I got it from you mom, do you want it".

" It's apple!", he exclaimed,"don't eat that it's poisoned".

"Henry," Emma started exasperated," it's not poison I'll prove it to you," she picked it up and started to take a bite.

"No", Henry grabbed it out of her hand.

"Henry,stop don't do it", Sara called out.

"I'm sorry Emma I have to protect you", he said and he took a bite. Nothing happened.

" See, do you want some ice cream with that Henry,". He collapsed on the floor."Henry!", Emma shouted.

**Write reviews please! **


	2. Chapter 2: Magic is coming

**So I hope that you liked chapter two because it took me forever to write out and please review.**

Emma Swan rushed into the hospital, the nurses were running with Henry on a cot. Emma sprinted to his side

"Henry! Wake up! Can you hear me come on!,"she pleaded. They reached the room and as one of the nurses was a mask on him another tried to pull her out

"ma'am," she started.

"No I am not going anywhere!," Emma shouted.

"There's no pupil response" Dr. Whale confirmed lifting Henry's eyelid. "What happened, did he fall, hit his head".

"No," Emma said lifting the turnover ,"he ate this, I thinks it's poisoned,".

"What happened when he ate it,"Whale asked,"did he vomit, convulse,".

"No," Emma shouted,"he took a bite of this and just collapsed. So run the test for arsenac or bleach or drano or whatever could have done this to him!".

" The boy is showing no symptoms that would suggest neurotoxins," Whale reasoned,"so whatever is going on here this is not the culprit!" he said grabbing the bag.

"Well, what else could it be?" she asked desperately.

"I don't know," he admitted,"that's what I'm trying to find out,".

"He's going to be okay though, right?" Emma asked.

"Right now we just need to stabilize him," Whale said,"'cause he's slipping away".

"Emma listen to me,"Sara said pulling her over to the side,"Henry took a bite of that turnover and collapsed and there are no symptoms of anything! Even Dr. Whale would agree that this,"she paused,"is supernatural".

"I know", Emma said dumping out Henry's backpack,"it's like.." her eyes rested on his book,"like magic".

Emma grabbed it and looked at the cover, suddenly Sara saw her eyes flashing and knew what was happening.

"She's remembering",Sara whispered under her breath.

Emma looked up "I remember..everything, the curse, Regina..I'm going to kill her".

"That would not be a good idea beca-", Sara started. "What is it",she asked and turned around to see what Emma was looking at.

Regina.

"Oh my gosh, is Henry ok", she asked them.

Emma looking very stormy robbed her arm and pulled her into a storage room.

"That's just perfect", Sara muttered under her breath. She ran into the room to see Emma shoving Regina into some shelves.

"You did this!",she shouted,

"what are you talking about!", Regina screamed, "stop this, My son-".

"Stop!" Sara blurted out,"I think that the both of you can agree that fighting is not going to help Henry!".

"What even happened to him!" Regina shouted.

"You poisoned him!", Emma shouted back, "the turnover you gave me, he ate it!".

"That was meant for you", Regina cried.

"Listen, there is only one thing that can save Henry now," Sara paused, "is true love".

"So what do we do?" Emma asked.

"We go to Mr. Gold and we ask him," Sara replied.

"How do you even know this?" Regina asked, "who are you, really?".

"I was wondering the same thing", Emma said suspiciously.

"Alright, I admit I have been lying to both of you", Sara confessed, "my real name is Sara Booth".

"Wait, August-", Emma started.

"Is my father", Sara confirmed.

"So your not from our land?", Regina asked.

"No, unless I was in the curse", Sara stated, "I'm not old enough to be".

"So how do you know about it then", Emma wondered.

"This", Sara answered hold up her locket, "it has magic, I can see up to 300 years of Enchanted Forest history on it. Look".

She opened it and thought for a second, suddenly a holographic moving image in front of the two mirrors swirled into being.

"Oh my", Regina started. Emma gasped.

They could see snow cradling David's head and Regina standing next to them with dark clouds swirling everywhere. "Where are we going?!", snow cried out.

"Someplace horrible", Regina answered with a evil smile. Then the cloud consumed them and the image disappeared.

"Were did you get that from?", Emma asked, "did that actually happen?".

"Yes that's what I said to snow right before the curse started", Regina answered.

"It doesn't matter right now", Sara interrupted , "we have to go to Gold and ask him what to do".

"Alright", Emma said let's go".

The bells tinkled as the three of them walked into the shop. "Do my eyes deceive me", Gold started, "or is that the look of a believer".

"We need your help", Emma said.

"Indeed you do", he continued.

"Sara said that the only thing that can save him is true love" Emma stated, "is that true?".

"Yes it is", Gold answered, "so you are Sara, I've heard about you. Who exactly are you?".

"Pinocchio's daughter", she answered.

"And why?", he asked," do you can about all of this so much?".

"Because I also want to break the curse", she answered.

"Because?".

"Because it will save my father".

"Oh, all right then", Gold continued, "lucky for you three I happened to have bottled some. Did you bring her over" ,he asked Regina.

"You twisted little imp, you hid it with her?!".

"Oh not with her", Gold chuckled, "in her, you should be prepared Ms. Swan, for we're your going you will need this".

"What is that?".

"Your fathers sword", he replied with a smile.

"Dad?", Sara knocked lightly on the door and walked in.

August was lying on the bed his transformation almost complete.

"Dad no!", Sara rushed to his side,"you have to hang in there Emma's going to break the curse!".

"It won't be fast enough", he managed, "I only have minutes now".

"No you can't die you can't just leave!" Sara cried.

"I'm sorry Sara", he said, "find your mother".

"What?. Ok what's her name?", she asked.

"Lillian Jones", he croaked, "find her and tell her who you are".

"But what about you?" Sara asked tearfully.

"You can go on" then he turned back to wood.

"Dad, dad no! Please! Come back".

Sara got up

"I will find her dad, I promise". She left

Sara burst out of the bed and breakfast, her thoughts in disarray. What am I supposed to do now, she thought, how am I going to find a person that I know zero about. All I know is her name, Lillian Jones, there can be a million Lillian Jones's in the world!

Sara stopped walking and leaned against a brick wall.

I have to find her though, he wanted me to find her. So whoever she is, wherever she. I will go to the ends of the earth to find her and I will never stop, not ever.

She sighed and rubbed her temples.

Where do I start?

"Are you alright?", Sara looked up and saw a woman in a pixy cut wearing a white coat.

"Sorry, you just looked a little upset", she told her.

"You don't look so happy yourself", Sara replied.

"My life is very complicated right now", the woman said, "you?".

"It's kind of hard to explain", Sara said thinking, it would be really nice if she had her memory's right now, I really need someone to vent to.

"I can understand that perfectly", she sympathized, "I'm Mary Margaret".

"Sara", she replied.

"You know", Mary Margaret told her, "some times you just need some help and the answers to whatever is bothering you will come".

"Yeah, but I think this might be an exception", Sara replied.

"Well, it was nice to meet you", Mary Margaret said.

"You too", Sara replied.

She left.

Hmm, that might have helped, Sara thought, it did!I can find her! I just some help.

She started walking quickly in the direction of the library.

"Excuse me", Sara turned around.

A woman stood there, she was wearing a hospital gown.

"I'm looking for Mr. Gold ", she said in an Australian accent, "do you know where I can find him".

"Yes", Sara said a bit puzzled, "his shop is down the street".

"Thank you", she said quickly and hurried off in that direction.

Sara looked at her retreating back. Who is that, she thought, whatever it doesn't matter.

She continued on her way.

Sara walked into the library and saw Regina tied up on the floor.

"Regina", Sara said surprised as she undid her, " what happened?".

"It was Gold", Regina answered, "he took the potion".

Just then Emma climbed out of the elevator shaft, "he tricked me?".

"Yes", Regina replied, "and now we don't know where he is!".

"Wait", Sara said, "I think I know were he is!".

She took off running.

Just then Emma's phone rang, "hello?".

"What is it?", Regina asked.

"It's Henry".

Sara ran hard towards the wishing well she didn't know what Gold wanted to do, but she had to stop him. She must have been running for about ten minutes when all of a sudden she felt a surge of power and the other people on the street looking very shocked and confused.

"The curse is broken", she whispered in awe.

Suddenly she had something much more important to do.

Sara ran back into the bed and breakfast for the second time that day and hurried to Augusts room.

"Dad?" She called and looked around.

There was an indentation on the bed but the room was empty.

She laughed,"you can try dad, but you can never hide from me".

Sara went back out started back towards the well, but suddenly there was a strange rumbling and green smoke started to rush down the street.

Sara gasped and her hands started shaking and glowing in fear.

Wait, glowing!?

She looked down and saw an eerily pinkish light coming from her hand getting stronger by the second. They started burning white hot and the glow started to spread to her whole body.

It intensified to a harsh glare and all Sara could see was the pink light. As the smoke descended on her the burn escalated until she couldnt stand it. She screamed on the top of her lungs then collapsed.

Everything went black.

**Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3: The wraith

**please review**!

As the smoke settled Snow released David from her grip.

"What happened", she wondered.

"I'm going to find out", he said.

She gasped "Ruby!". They all hugged.

"Snow", Ruby started,"I'm so happy to see you, but something happening down the street".

"What is it", David asked.

"Look".

They saw a pink glow and ran up to it, a small crowd was already forming.

"What's happening?", Snow asked.

"We don't know, it's to hot to go near to", a short man answered.

"Grumpy!", Snow exclaimed hugging him tightly.

"Snow".

The blue fairy walked up to the group, "I think I know what's causing this".

"Tell us what it is then", Granny said.

"The glow is coming from a someone", Blue started, "if someone's magic has been pent up for a very long time, when it is allowed a path to escape, it all bursts out in the form of light and heat".

"So why isn't this happening to you, sister", Grumpy asked.

"Because before the curse I was using my magic a lot, no, this is someone who's magic has never been let out before", she explained.

"But everyone here is from the enchanted forest", Snow said, "they would have been able to use their magic".

"Maybe this person is not", said Ruby.

Just then the glow died down revealed a girl lying face down on the pavement. Charming knelt next to her and turned her over.

"Is she all right?", Snow asked, next to him in an instant.

"I think so", he said, "but who is she?".

"Oh, I think I know", Snow said, "I was talking to her earlier, before the curse was broken and she told me that her name is Sara".

Just then she opened her eyes, they glowed pink for a moment but then faded back to dark brown.

She sat up quickly, "What-?".

"You just made a huge magical explosion", Blue said, "probably due to the large amounts of magic that you poses, which most like came from your parentage".

"But- what, I don't know", Sara cleared her head, "I'm pretty sure that my parents are not magical".

"Are you sure?", the fairy prodded.

"Well my father is Pinocchio but-", she started.

"That would explain a percentage of it but you definitely have another magical source", Blue cut in, "because magic is the reason that he is alive in the first place but he dose not have enough to generate what we just saw".

Sara felt of this already, "I don't care about that right now, I need to find-".

"So it's true", Emma said startling them all.

"Emma", Snow got up and hugged her tight.

David joined her a second later and then Henry was there"grandpa?" he asked.

"I suppose so, kid", David said hugging him to.

Sara walked towards the woods there was a certain person that she needed to find.

* * *

"But why would you do that, Rumple", Belle asked confused.

Gold sighed, he hadn't expected her to understand, "I already told you, magic is power-", he broke off seeing someone through the foliage. "Who's there", he called out.

Sara stepped into view, "it's just me".

"What are you doing here?", Gold asked suspiciously.

"I'm looking for Pinocchio, do you have a problem with that?", she retorted.

"Run off again, has he?", Gold said, "that man has no shame".

"Excuse me?!, Sara said loudly her hands started glowing, "do you know who your talking to!".

"Of course", he replied, "to the daughter of the man who lied to me and told me that he was my son in order to get to get my dagger so that he could fix his" ,Gold paused, "problem".

"Are you trying to provoke me or something", Sara yelled her hands shining like spot lights.

"Oh my", Gold said noticing, "look who has quite a lot of magic and no idea how to use it, you can do a lot with that power".

"Right now I don't care about magic", Sara said shoving her hands in her pockets, "there are more important things than that".

She walked away.

"Of course there is, dearie", Gold muttered, "of course there is.

* * *

Later that night Sara walked to the sheriff station disheartened.

_I can't find him anywhere, I need Emma's help._

She didn't notice that all of the street lights were out or that there were no people outside. When she went in the first thing she realized that it was dark the second thing she realized was that Emma and her parents were trying to ward off a flying black creature with torches.

"A wraith", Sara whispered having heard of them from August before.

"No!", Snow screamed as it swooped down on Emma.

Instinctively Sara ran and jumped over the railing in front of Emma, she automatically held her hands out to protect herself from the creature. She landed hard knocking her breath out of her but heard gasps from around the room. She realized what had shocked them when she looked up and gasped herself. Radiating from her hands was a pinkish protection shield, the wraith tried to go through it and Sara felt the shield straining.

"How are you doing that?", Emma gasped in shock.

"I don't know", Sara panted, "but I won't be able to keep it up for long, so be ready".

Emma grimaced and held her torch tighter. Sara let down the shield panting hard. It swooped down trying to get to Regina.

"Hey, over here!",Emma shouted waving her torch around.

She directed it into the portal and it got sucked in howling as it went, at the last second it got hold of Emma's ankle and pulled her in as well. Sara gasped and caught on to Emma's arm trying to keep her from falling in. But the force of the vortex was too strong and pulled Sara into it too.

"No", Snow screamed, "I'm not losing her again"!

"Neither am I", David shouted. They vaulted over the rail and Snow went through the portal but it closed just as David was going in and he slammed against the hard cold floor.

* * *

"What is that?", Aurora asked.

"That is what took our prince from us", Mulan answered.

They stared down at three women, the older two with short black and long blonde hair and the younger one dark blonde curls.

* * *

Sara opened her eyes, she saw Emma and Snow still unconscious next to her. She moved and saw that her wrists were bound together and out of the corner of her eye Sara saw a person with long auburn hair and a pink gown.

_Great, we've been taken prisoner by a princess._

She struggled against the rope,

_maybe I can use magic to get it off_.

Subtly, so that the woman in the pink gown wouldn't notice, Sara tried to focus the pink light on the binding. She heard a sizzle and saw that the light was burning a hole in it.

_Yes!_

"Hey", Sara turned it off quickly before she would see. Suddenly there was a Asian woman in armor standing there.

"Who are you?" she asked putting the tip of her sword to Sara's throat.

"You know", Sara said standing up, the woman moved her sword to keep it level with her, "first impressions are everything and I have to say, I am not impressed".

"Why do I care what you think", armor shot back, "you are nothing but our prisoner".

"And speaking of that", Sara continued diplomatically, "it is not very nice to tie people up when they're unconscious then threaten them with a sword, in fact it's against the law".

"Well, it's pretty obvious that you are not of this realm", armor said, "and here this is nothing but a precaution".

"Well if you want to know", Sara smirked,"those two people down there are Snow White and her daughter".

"Your lying", armor decided making the tip of her sword nick the top of Sara's throat.

Right on cue Snow moaned and sat up, "what happened?".

"These two idiots", Sara said pointing at them, "have decided that we are guilty of the crime of something that is unknown to us all".

"Well", pink said speaking up for the first time, "if you are who she says you are, what is your name?".

"Snow White", Mary Margaret answered, "and do we get the privilege of knowing yours?".

"Maybe you can make it a package deal and put away your sword as well", Sara added the weapon still threatening to cut her throat.

Armor sheathed her sword, "I'm Mulan and this is Aurora", she answered pointing at the auburn.

"Well now that we're on friendly terms", Sara snapped the already half frayed bonds.

"Hey, how did you do-", Aurora started but was cut off when Emma woke up moaning.

"It's okay Emma", Snow soothed", we are going to go back home soon, can you please cut these off", she directed at Mulan.

The warrior grudgingly obliged.

"So do we get to know who you are?" Aurora asked her.

"I'm Sara", she answered.

* * *

Later when they were walking to the haven Sara heard some snippets of Mulan and Auroras conversation.

"Don't trust- but- yes okay-so- what should we-".

Sara finding this just a little bit suspicious backed up to where Emma and Snow were talking.

"I think they are plotting against us", she told them.

"How do you know?", Emma asked.

"I may have been eavesdropping just a little", Sara admitted, "they probably don't trust us".

"Well-", Snow started.

"We are stoping to rest", Mulan announced.

Aurora wandered off and Sara, Emma, and Snow sat down.

"I'm just saying that we should be cautious-".

But she didn't get a chance to finish because just then she saw colours burst in front of her eyes then everything went black.

* * *

She woke up later in a prison cell, Emma and Snow were with her.

"What happened?", Sara asked them.

"They knocked us all out", Snow answered.

"I told you they were plotting", Sara said.

"Do you need help?", a voice asked.

"Who are you?", Emma said confused.

A woman stepped out of the shadows,"I'm Cora", she answered.

"Your Regina's mother!", Snow said venomously, "don't trust her, she's evil!".

"Yeah", Sara agreed, "she has dark magic".

"Oh, but how can you possibly sense that", Cora said, "unless you have magic your self".

"That's none of your business", Sara growled.

"Oh, it is anything but not my business", Cora said, "you see, I am your only hope".

* * *

PLEASE WRITE REVIEWS!


	4. Chapter 4: Torched

"What are you talking about", Sara asked confused,"why are you our only hope?".

Before Cora could answer a rope dropped down from the hole in the roof. "Our leader wants to speak to you", a voice called.

Emma and Snow climbed up and Sara went last, "remember what I told you, child", Cora said.

"What ever it is", Sara spat, "I can handle it myself".

She climbed out.

"She has no idea", Cora muttered.

* * *

Snow gasped, "Lancelot", she ran and hugged him.

"Snow, if I had know that you were the prisoners than I never would have locked you up", he said.

"Lancelot", Emma said disbelievingly, "seriously?".

"He's an old friend ", Snow reassured her.

"And who are your companions?", he asked.

"Oh", Snow said,"this is my daughter, Emma and uh Sara who I am not sure exactly who she is but she ended up here trying to save Emma".

"Well", Lancelot said, "it's an honor to meet both of you".

* * *

They sat down at a table, "you don't have to worry", Lancelot said, "you are safe here".

"Yes", Snow said, "but we can't stay, we have to get back to our family".

"That will be very hard", he told them, "the Enchanted Forest is not how you remember it, the ogres have returned".

"That's alright", Sara said, "whatever is out there, I can handle it".

"Sara", Snow sighed, "you can't underestimate what the ogres can do, and you don't even know how to use you powers".

"Wait", Lancelot said confused, "what powers do you have"?

Sara sighed, "after magic came to storybrooke, I found out that I had magic within me my entire life", she paused, "but that was just yesterday and I didn't get a chance to learn to control it".

"It can still help you greatly", Lancelot answered, "but do you know were to go, there are no more portals left"?

"Yes I think I do", Snow said confidently, " but Cora's near and I don't want to say it here, she is very powerful".

"Fine", Lancelot agreed, "but on one condition, you take my bravest warrior with you and allow Mulan to protect you".

"We can protect ourselves-", Emma started.

"Deal", Snow said.

* * *

Mulan opened a chest filled with weapons, ,take you pick, to survive this with must be vigilant".

Snow took a bow and arrows and Emma picked up a sword, "I want my gun", she said.

Mulan pulled it out, "is it magic"?

Depends on who's pulling the trigger".

Sara surveyed the weapons before pulling out a bow and arrows.

"Do you know how to use that," Snow asked.

"I have a feeling I do", Sara answered. She nocked an arrow in the bow and aimed it at a target, she let it fly and it landed very close to the center.

"Wow", Emma said, "were do you learn to do that"?

"I'm not sure", Sara answered confused.

She also took a dagger in its sheath and hooked it on her waistband.

* * *

They trekked through the woods and stopped.

"We'll make camp here tonight", Mulan said, "we need to gather water and firewood".

"Wouldn't that attract the ogres"? Emma asked, "making a fire".

"No", Snow said, "ogres are blind they hunt by sound".

"Yeah because that's something everyone would know", Emma said.

"Look", Snow said, "I know that you are a little out of your element, so why don't you just stay here with Sara and Mulan and I will be back soon, okay.

"Fine", Emma said.

Sara and Emma sat in the grass while Snow and Mulan went into the woods.

"What were you doing there"?, Emma asked, "at the sheriff station last night".

I was looking for you", Sara answered, "I was trying to find August and I needed your help".

"And you ended up helping me", Emma finished.

"Yeah", Sara said, "that didn't turn out exactly the way I planned".

"Understatement".

"Talk about it".

* * *

After night had fallen, they were all sitting around the fire.

I have to get something", Snow said getting up.

She walked to the shelter and all of a sudden they heard a yelp.

"Don't move", Aurora whispered, "your the reason Phillip is dead".

Automatically Snow flipped her over her shoulder, she landed on the ground with a thump.

"You have got to find other ways to channel your anger", Snow said.

Sara got up, "hey, we are all friends now and that doesn't mean that we get to threaten each other with knives"!

She walked over to her, "although I would love to do that to a certain somebody right about now!"

"Hey", Mulan ran to them, "don't talk to her like that", she turned to Aurora, "why are you acting like this, it isn't like you".

"Considering that she was trying to kill my mother", Emma said, "we can talk to her however we want".

"Wait a second", Sara started, "that isn't like her? I think something else is happening here".

"What"?, Snow asked.

"I think", Sara said, "that someone is controlling her against her will".

"How"?, Mulan asked.

"With her heart".

Sara stepped forwards and put her hand on Aurora's heart (or were it was supposed to be anyway).

"I was right", she started and turned around to face the others, "It was Cor-".

Suddenly Aurora stepped forwards, she grabbed Sara's arm and twisted it behind her back. Sara yelled in pain and surprise.

"Aurora stop!", Mulan shouted, "don't listen to that witch".

"I have to", Aurora whispered, she took out her dagger and pressed it against Sara's throat.

"Stop!", Snow screamed she tried to pull Aurora's dagger down but the princess remained steadfast.

Sara tilted her head back trying to avoid to the dagger but Aurora just pressed it closer.

She gasped, "get her off me!".

Sara focused all of her pain, and all of a sudden there was a flash of light and everyone screamed.

"What have you done to her?" Emma gasped.

Sara looked out of the corner of her eye, Aurora was glowing with pink light and was standing completely frozen, she also became aware that her hand closed on her wrist as still as stone.

"Change her back!", Mulan cried.

"I'm trying to!", Sara said trying not to swallow, "but it's kind of hard to concentrate when my arm is breaking!".

Sara closed her eyes and thought hard, she heard Aurora's body relax and she felt her moving again.

She acted quickly before Aurora could think, she grabbed the dagger from her with her free hand and blasted her backwards.

"Aurora!", Mulan rushed to her side.

"I"m sorry", Aurora said, "I couldn't control it".

"That's okay", Sara touched her throat, her fingers came away covered in blood, "we'll get your heart back".

"And meanwhile", Mulan added, "I'll watch you so that you won't bring harm to anyone".

"Thank you".

* * *

They reached the castle the next day and looking up they could see how truly magnificent it once was.

"Wow", Emma said.

"Yes", Snow said sadly, "This was supposed to be your home Emma".

Emma swallowed but didn't answer.

They reached the nursery and saw the wardrobe in the far corner and circled around.

"So how do we make it work", Sara asked, "recharge it?".

"Oh no, child", Cora stepped out of the shadow, "it's much more complected that that".

They whirled around in shock.

"You", Mulan spat, "give Aurora her heart back".

"Why would I do that?", Cora chuckled, "it's the perfect bargaining chip".

Sara strung her bow, "if you don't give it back, I'll make you give it back".

"Oh, if you think that a silly arrow can hurt me you've been mistaken".

"Really", Sara said, "we'll see about that", she let her arrow fly.

Cora waved her hand and the arrow turned to smoke and dissipated, "see", she said, "you can't defeated me".

Sara dropped her bow and delivered an punch to Cora's face, "yes I can".

She reached into her pocket while she was distracted and pulled out Aurora's heart.

"Catch", she threw it to Mulan who pushed it into Aurora's chest.

She gasped, "thanks"

"Your welcome", Mulan answered, "now let's go kill that witch".

"Too late", Cora cackled.

She threw Mulan and Aurora against the wall were they crumpled helplessly, then froze Sara and Snow in their places.

"You see", she said, "I am just too powerful for you and I will take the wardrobe and use it to go to your land".

"Nice try", Emma said as she lit it on fire.

"No", Cora yelled and she turned into smoke and disappeared.

Sara and Snow unfroze.

"Oh, Emma", Snow cried throwing her arms around her, "that was so brave".

"Yeah", Emma said, "but I think that I may have just torched our ride back home".

"It's okay", Snow assured her, "we'll find another way".

"Let's go", Sara said

They walked out together.

A few minutes after they left Cora appeared in the room, she filled up a glass vial with the ashes from the wardrobe. Before she left she smirked evilly then disappeared in smoke once again.

* * *

"There's no need to throw them into panic", Snow said as they climbed up the ridge to the haven, "it's unnecessary".

"Are you so sure it's un-", Aurora stopped when she saw a horrifying sight.

The valley was filled with bodies.

"This was Cora", Emma said as they walked down, "their hearts are ripped out".

They looked at the terrible scene with unbelieving eyes.

"Hey", Sara said suddenly, "I see something moving".

She stepped closer and lifted up some wood debris, under there was a man with black hair.

"Thank you", he said, "thank you".

* * *

**Yes, Hook is finally HERE!**


	5. Chapter 5: Unexpected

**I have waited a long time to make this part.**

* * *

The guy spoke with an Irish accent, "..so I hid under the bodies of those who had already died".

"So much for fortune favouring the brave", Snow said sarcastically.

"It was all I could do".

Sara looked at the blacksmith, "it doesn't make sense fer Cora to leave someone behind, even by accident".

"So what are you trying to say?"

Emma exchanged a look with Sara and said, "that you are lying". She quickly took out her knife and put it to his throat, "and you are going to tell me why".

* * *

They tied him to a tree, "Emma", Snow said, "why are you so certain that he's not telling the truth"

"Remember my superpower", she answered.

"I'm telling you", the guy said, "I'm just a blacksmith!".

Emma held the tip of her knife to his throat, "tell me who you really are".

"I'm telling you the truth!"

"Fine", Emma taxi whistled and they heard a huge groan and heavy thumps.

"If you don't want to talk to me, then talk to the ogres".

He struggled, "please!".

"Fine", Emma motioned the others and they started walking away nonchalantly.

"Okay!", he called out.

Emma walked back.

"You bested me", he chuckled, "I can count how many people have done that with one hand".

"Is that supposed to be a joke", Emma said angrily, "tell me who you really are".

"Killian Jones, but most people have taken to call me by my more colourful moniker... hook".

"As in Captain Hook?".

"So you've heard of me", he said sounding pleased.

_This is getting a little too weird for me, _Sara thought, "So what are you doing here?".

"Well", Hook said, "Cora wanted me to so I could find out about your land and then report back to her, but seeing how resourceful you are, I will offer to help you instead".

"Not interested", Emma said turning away.

The growling got louder.

"No!" he shouted, "you can't leave me like this!".

"Emma", Snow said, "this isn't right".

"Fine", Emma sighed, "but you better tell us what Cora was planning".

He smiled crookedly, "as you wish".

* * *

"There's a enchanted compass at the top of the beanstalk", Hook said, "Cora needs it along with the ashes of the wardrobe to make a portal".

"So how do we climb up?", Snow asked.

"It's not the climb you have to worry about", he said, "it's the giant at the top".

"That's great", Sara said sarcastically.

"Oh", Hook added, "there is also an enchantment on the beanstalk that warns the giant if someone is climbing it".

"So how do we make it not go off", Mulan asked.

"With this", Hook held up a cuff, "I"m already wearing one of them, Cora charmed them so that they can make someone undetectable"

"Good", Snow said.

"So", Hook continued, "Which one of you will be coming with me, oh and don't be afraid to get you know, really into it".

* * *

**A short while and many tears later.  
**

"I'm going to go", Emma said, "because I'm the most motivated".(Nice excuse)

She walked over to Hook, "I was hoping it would be you", he told her as he put cuff on her.(sigh)

Emma rolled her eyes, "let's just go".

Mulan approached her, "here", she gave her a pouch, "It's sleeping powder, the giant has to inhale it".

"Thanks", Emma said and she and Hook started climbing.

* * *

Some hours later Sara woke up to a noise, she opened her eyes and saw Aurora gasping and screaming in her sleep, in a second Mulan was there.

"Aurora", she said shaking her, "wake up!".

Suddenly she opened her eyes, "I-I had a horrible dream", she said

"You need to talk about it, do you want to talk about it, lets talk about it", Snow said really quickly.

"I was in a red room", Aurora started, "and it had no windows or doors so it didn't make sense, and there were curtains, blood red curtains and they were on fire".

"You know what", Snow told her, "I will stay here and protect you so that the dream doesn't come back".

"Okay", Aurora said and she put her head back down.

Mulan stayed for a second then walked away and Sara sat back down.

She knew that she couldn't fall back asleep so she replayed the events that had happened.

_"You bested me, I can count how many people have done that on one hand."  
_

_"Is that supposed to be a joke, who are you really".  
_

_"Killian Jones, but most people have taken to call me by my more colourful moniker... Ho-"  
_

_Wait a second, Killian Jo-, Killian-_

Sara gasped and sat straight up, "oh my gosh-".

She got up and ran to the beanstalk.

"Sara", Snow hissed so not to wake Aurora, "what are you doing!?".

"I have something to do", she said, "I have to go up".

"What about the giant?", Mulan asked.

"Your powder probably already knocked him out", Sara said, "I'm sorry but I have to go".

"Okay", Mulan said and backed up.

"I'll see you soon".

She climbed.

* * *

Sara reached the top and stepped onto the pavement suddenly she heard loud booms and the giant stood in front of her.

"Who are you?", he asked.

Sara pretended not to be afraid, "I'm with Emma", she said trying her luck, "do you know her".

"Yes",he said, "I'm Anton".

"Sara".

"Emma made a deal with me", Anton said, "she said that she didn't trust that guy she was with and that she would lock him here and I should release him in 10 hours so that she would get a head start".

"No", Sara said, "I need to talk to him".

"They're over there", Anton said pointing, "in the treasure room".

"Thank you', Sara said and she ran off.

* * *

"Swan, Swan!", Hook yelled.

"Emma, no!", Sara ran into the room.

"Sara?", Emma asked completely confused, "how did you get here"?

"Anton's a pretty nice guy", Sara answered, "and just wait second, I have to ask him something".

She walked quickly over to Hook who was still cuffed to the bar pulling out her dagger as she did.

"If you don't tell me the truth", she said putting the tip of her dagger under his jaw, "I swear, I will gut you!"

"You know that you are having a bad day", he said, "when your your life gets threatened twice by_ girls"._

_"Not _funny", Sara said, "what does the name Lillian Jones mean to you".

Recognition flashed in his eyes, "I haven't thought of her in a long time".

"How do you know her"?

"She's my half sister".

"What?", Sara stumbled back in shock.

"Aye", Hook said, "she was with me in Neverland when she was a child and then when we left and I found out that a curse was coming I-", he broke off, "I made a deal with the shadow to take her to the land without magic before the curse came so that she wouldn't be part of it".

"Is she still there?", Sara asked.

"No", he said, "after the curse broke I got word that she had found a portal about 15 years ago and took a one way ticket out of there".

"Where did she go?", Sara asked.

"I don't know", he said depressingly.

"Just tell me one thing", Sara said, "Does she have magic".

Hook laughed, "oh, yes it was practically exploding out of her in pink light"

Sara gasped.

"You were kidding, right", Sara said shell shocked, about that last part".

"No, I wasn't"

"Okay", Sara said collecting her thoughts, "Emma give me the key".

"What?" Emma asked.

"I said, give me the key", Sara said grabbing it from her.

"No wait, Sara", Emma said stopping her, "you can't trust him".

"I can".

"What?!, why!", Emma asked.

"For two reasons", Sara said, "one, I can handle him".

Hook smirked.

"And two", Sara continued and she lit up her hand with her pink light, "we're blood".

Emma and Hook stared in shock.

"Lillian Jones is my mother, and I have the same magic that she has".

"You didn't mention that before", Hook said.

"That's because I barely know how to use it", Sara said shutting off the light, "I only found out I had it a few days ago when I came in contact with other magic".

She unlocked him.

"Now", Sara said, "I am the only thing that you have left of your sister and if you cared about her like you say you do then you will help me get back", she paused, "and I will help you".

"That's quite the preposition".

"Yes", Sara said, "but you have already lied to us once so we'll be watching you".

"Yeah", Emma said, "don't think that I am taking my eyes off of you for a second".

He turned to her, "I would _despair _if you did".


	6. Chapter 6: A good witch

Mulan looked up from the sundial she had made, ten hours have past and that was the time limit that Emma had given her.

She sighed and walked over to the beanstalk taking out her sword.

"What are you doing?", Snow asked.

Mulan didn't answer rather she swung her sword at the stalk a pulse of power burst out.

"What are you doing?!", Snow screamed as she tackled her, "Emma and Sara are up there"!

"And I am doing what Emma wanted me to do!", she yelled back.

"No", Snow screamed.

"Stop"!, Emma tumbled off the beanstalk followed closely by Sara and Hook.

"Emma!", Snow wrapped her in a hug, "listen to me, when we go back we are going together so don't you ever do that again!".

"I know", Emma said, "I'm sorry".

"I was just doing what Emma wanted me to do", Mulan said getting up.

"Very noble, love", Hook said, "apart from the fact that I would have been stuck up there to".

"We still can't trust you", Mulan said

"Change of strategy, darling", Hook said, "you can now".

"Why's that", Aurora asked.

"Because", he said, "there are very few things that I hold dear, one of those things,that I thought that I had lost, is family, I have been proven wrong", he finished glancing at Sara.

Sara was still panting hard from climbing down, everyone looked at her in confusion then back at Hook.

"Wait", Snow said, "what are you saying".

"Sara", Hook started, "is my niece".

"What?", Aurora said staring back at Sara.

"Half niece actually", Sara said

"How do you know?", Snow asked.

"Before August turned back into wood", Sara started, "he told me I should find my mother, I didn't know anything about her before just her name, Lillian Jones, turns out Hook has a sister with the same name that got sent to our land before the curse".

Sara paused.

"And her magic is pink, exactly like mine. Plus the Blue Fairy told me that my magic most likely came from my parents".

"Well", Snow said, "I wasn't expecting that".

"Neither was I", Sara told her.

* * *

They walked through the woods for a couple of hours before someone spoke.

"Snow I forgot to tell you something", Aurora said.

"What is it?", Snow asked.

"In my dream I also saw a boy there, and I-I spoke to him and he told me that his name is Henry".

Everyone stopped dead in their tracks.

"What did he look like!?", Emma said, "what did the boy look like?".

"Well", Aurora started, "he had brown hair and-".

"Here", Emma said taking out a picture, "is this him".

Aurora looked at it, "yes that's him! Do you know him?".

"Yes", Emma said, "he's my son".

"The sleeping curse", Snow whispered.

"What?".

Snow looked up, "I didn't want to scare Aurora, but every one that was once under a sleeping curse goes to a netherworld, the red room".

"And Henry was under the sleeping curse to", Emma finished.

"So then they can communicate", Sara said.

"Okay", Aurora said, "I'll go back to sleep, do you want me to tell him something"?

"Tell him that I love him", Emma said.

* * *

They set up camp a few minutes later and Aurora went to sleep.

Sara saw Emma sit down apart from the others apparently deep in her thoughts, soon after that Hook joined her.

_What is he doing?_

He started speaking to he and after a minute Sara saw her laugh and shove him over.

_Ooh, look out here comes_ Hook. she thought sarcastically.

But she was cut short when she heard Snow scream.

They looked up and saw undead soldiers staggering toward them.

Sara started shooting arrows at them and was joined in the effort with Snow and Mulan, but no matter how many they took down they just got right back up.

"Emma!", Snow screamed,"they're after the compass".

Emma had the compass in her pocket she felt it to make sure it was still there then took out her sword and charged.

Hook sighed, "that was just_ perfect_ timing", then charged in as well.

They fought them as hard as they could but no matter how much they killed them they just wouldn't die.

"How do we kill them!", Mulan screamed.

"I think I have an idea", Sara yelled.

Her hand glowed pink and all of a sudden each of the zombies froze on the spot glowing with pink light.

"why didn't you do that when we first started"?, Hook asked.

"I didn't realize I had it in me", she answered staring at her hand.

"Aurora", Emma said, "did you talk to Henry"?

"Yes I did but- ow", she looked at her hand.

"What's wrong?", Mulan asked, "did you get hurt"?

"No it's just-".

Mulan looked at her arm.

"It's burned", she said, "you got it from that room".

She turned to Snow, "she can't go back in there".

"Wait", Snow said, "but".

"No", Mulan said, "I promised Phillip that I would protect her and she is not going back in there"!

"Fine", Snow said, "there may be another way".

"What is it", Emma asked.

"I was once under the curse to", Snow said, "if I go into a deep enough sleep then I could go back to the room".

"How".

"Do you have any more of that sleeping powder"?, she asked Mulan.

"No", she said, "what we used on the giant was the last of it".

"So make more".

"I will need a poppy flower", Mulan said, "I know were they grow, it's a journey but we can make it".

"So lets go".

"Wait Snow", Aurora said, "you might want to know that before I woke up Henry said that Rumpelstiltskin had a plan to defeat Cora".

"Okay then", Emma said, "lets go".

* * *

They reached the poppy's a few hours later and Emma and Snow spoke quietly while Mulan made the sleeping powder.

"It's ready", she said.

"Okay", Snow leaned back and Mulan blew the powder in her face, she sighed and fell asleep.

Emma, Mulan and Aurora started talking and Sara leaned against a tree a short distance away.

She exhaled slowly and closed her eyes, the events of the past few days had been exhausting.

She became aware of someone's presence and opened her eyes, "Hook".

"Sara".

"You feel bad, don't you", Sara started, "about sending her away by herself, that's why you want to help me".

"Your quite perceptive aren't you", he said.

"Just taking notice of what's around me".

"You said earlier that your trying to find her", he said.

"Yeah", Sara said, "I got a little sidetracked when I ended up here".

"Well", Hook said, "there's something you might want to know".

"What"?

"In this other realm, she goes by, The Good Witch of the South".

"Wait", Sara said shocked, "are you serious"?

"Yes I am", Hook told her, "does that give you a clue to were she is"?

"Yes", Sara said, "now I know exactly-".

But just then Snow woke up.

"Snow", Emma said, "did you speak to Henry"?

"No", Snow answered, " it was Charming and he told me Golds plan to defeat Cora"!

"So were do we have to go"?, Sara asked.

Snow turned to her, "to his old cell".


	7. Chapter 7: A deal

"You know what", Emma said, "I'm going to go make some tacos", she walked to the kitchen.

Charming chuckled, "it's funny how we ca-".

He broke off when they heard a knock on the door.

"I'll get it", Snow said pulling on a cardigan.

Standing on the threshold was Sara looking utterly exhausted.

"Sara"!, Snow said as she herded her in, "where have you been"?

"I've been looking for August all night", Sara said as she sat down, "I can't find him anywhere".

"Yeah", Emma said sitting across from her, "it can be really hard to find people who don't want to be found".

"Maybe he left Storybrooke", Henry suggested.

"No he's still here", David said, "we have people patrolling the town limit".

"I'm running out of options", Sara said, "I'm starting to think that I should just give up".

"No", Snow said, "you should never give up on family, there's always hope".

"Yeah", Sara said, "speaking of that, Hook is probably going to try to kill Gold soon and it won't end well for him".

"Don't worry", David said, "I can make sure that he doesn't do anything".

"Thanks for the reassurance", Sara said, "but he has been planning his revenge for 300 years".

"Where did he go anyway"?, Emma asked.

Sara looked at her, "I have no idea".

* * *

Hook watched Gold walk down the street, he was in the clock tower.

_Look at him, happy with his love while my Milah is dead._

He growled and turned away.

_Oh, yes I will be having my revenge very very soon, that crocodile will be sorry to have every crossed me._

* * *

"So basically", Sara summed up, "I need to find August who is hiding, and I also need a portal to Oz and back and none of them exist anymore, and we also need to find a guy who is plotting a murder".

"Yep".

"That's about it"

"And don't worry Sara", Snow said, "I'll set you up at granny's".

"Thanks".

"Yeah", Henry added, "my Grandpa can handle anyone and my Mom is really good at finding people".

"Yeah", Emma started", I'll just be a second, I need to walk Henry to the bus".

"What"!, Henry exclaimed, "I want to help".

"Sorry kid", Emma said, "but you need to go to school".

They walked out.

"I'm going to help you too", Snow said, "I know a thing or two about tracking".

"Thanks", Sara said gratefully.

"It's the least I could do", Snow told her, "I owe you for saving Emma from the wraith".

"I was acting on instinct", Sara said, "and I don't think it would have hurt her, it was after Regina".

"I don't know what it could have done", Snow said, "for all we know it could have killed her".

"Well", Sara said, "gratitude is gratefully accepted, especially in the form of help".

Snow laughed just as Emma came back in.

"Lets go", she said.

* * *

They came back unsuccessful.

"I didn't know the woods were so big", Sara said.

"It's okay", Snow said, "it's only a matter of time before before we find him".

They got to Granny's.

"They made a welcome back party", Emma said.

"Come on", Snow said as she started towards the stairs.

Sara didn't move, "unlike you guys", she said, "I don't have any friends here, I don't even know anyone".

Snow turned to her, "that doesn't matter, your our friend and if fighting for our lives together for a week doesn't prove that I don't know what would".

"Yeah", Emma said, "we are going to this together".

Sara cracked a smile, "you make it sound like life or death".

"Maybe it is", she answered.

They ascended the steps and walked in together.

* * *

The next day Sara walked out of the diner after breakfast talking to Ruby.

"I haven't seen Archie all day", she said.

"Maybe he's not feeling well and stayed home", Sara said.

"I don't know", her eyes strayed across the street, "it doesn't feel right".

Just then Emma walked by taking Henry to school.

"Emma", Ruby said, "have you seen Archie".

"No", she answered, "I haven't-".

Suddenly they heard barking and Pongo ran up yo them.

"Hey", Henry said patting his head, "do you think Archie let him out".

"No", Ruby said, "something's wrong".

She started walking across the street quickly.

"Henry", Emma said, "do you think you can walk the rest of the way yourself"?

"Yeah, sure", Henry said and he went off.

Emma ran after Ruby and after a second Sara shrugged and followed her too.

They reached Archie's apartment and saw him lying on the floor.

Ruby gasped and ran in and felt his heart.

"He's dead", she said her face filled with dread.

"Who could have done this", Emma asked.

Ruby's face became stormy, "I think I know".

* * *

Emma went to find Regina after Gold helped her recover Pongo's memories which showed her strangling Archie to death.

Sara walked into Golds shop.

"What can I do for you", Gold asked.

"I need help", Sara told him.

"Yes that's what people usually come to me for", he said.

"No more portals exist, right", Sara said.

"Hmm, depends what your asking for", he said slyly.

Sara huffed, "I need a portal to Oz and back".

"Why would need that"?, he laughed.

"Because that's where my mother is", Sara said.

"You know", he told her, "whenever you come to me it feels like your always looking for your parents, do you start to feel that you will be looking for a long long time".

"No", Sara said, "I will find both of them, August will only be found when he wants to be found so it will have to wait until he's ready".

Gold snorted.

"Oh, don't pretend that you have done much worse", Sara said angrily, "now can you help me".

Gold leaned forwards, "I could", he said, "but it will come with a price".

"What do you want", Sara asked him.

"A favour".

Sara looked at him for a second, "fine", she agreed, "but I will need a way there and back".

"I have that", he said.

He open his safe and took out a little drawstring pouch and spilled out the contents onto the counter. Two portal beans tumbled down.

Sara was shocked, "you had that the entire time"!

"Yes, your point".

"When Emma, Snow, and I were in the Enchanted Forest fighting for our lives you had a way for us to get back"!

"Well it wasn't to my advantage, was it", he said, "and look your back here anyway, getting into my busyness every other day".

"Where did you get these anyway", Sara asked.

"None of your busyness", he told her.

Sara looked at him for a second, "thank you", she took the pouch with the beans and left.

* * *

Cora walked down the stairs of the now invisible ship.

_Hook would be so angry if he knew that his ship was here and he didn't even know._

She opened a hatch, inside there was a unconscious man with round glasses.

"With you", she said, "I will learn all of Storybrooke's deepest secrets".


	8. Chapter 8: Invisible

They entered the castle just as the sun was setting in the west. The doors opened up into a huge entrance hall.

"Pretty big", Sara said.

"Yes", T said, "it is rather large".

Sara looked at him, trying to decide wether he was being serious or not. His features remained passive.

A man hurried forwards, "Tom", he said, "what do we owe this honor to".

"Sean", Tom said, "I need to speak to your wife, it's about the curse".

Sean nodded.

_Well I can't say I'm surprised._

"Come on", he said walking away.

She, T and Tom followed him through a door and standing on the other side was her, the good witch.

And she was wearing modern day clothes.

_Now I'm surprised._

"What is Tom?", she asked.

"Well", Tom said, "uh, the curse uh, I think it's better if we let her talk", he gestured to Sara.

She took a breath, "I would actually like to have a word with you", no one moved, "privately", she added.

They looked a little surprised but filed out and shut the door behind them.

"What do you want", the witch asked.

"I", Sara said, "want to talk to you, Lillian Jones.

Lillian's eyes flared, "how", she demanded, "do you know that name".

Sara grimaced, "August Booth".

Her eyes widened, "you know August, where is he"?

"I don't know", Sara sighed, "he, um he turned back to wood and disappeared I was trying to find him before but...", she trailed off.

"Wait you came all the way from", she gestured, "over there because August told you to".

Sara paused, "uh, yeah".

Her eyes narrowed, "who are you, how do you know about me".

"Well", Sara said, "I know that when you were little you were in Neverland for 300 years with your brother, Killian, and that he sent you to my world with the shadow before the curse, and that you came here about sixteen years ago".

"Wait, how-", Lillian spluttered.

"I'm your daughter", Sara said.

"Oh my-, but- but we put you in adoption"!

"Yeah, but not a closed one, I found August very easily", Sara said.

"How do I know that you are really my daughter"?, Lillian said collecting herself.

"How about, I have the same magic that you do", Sara said lighting up her hand.

Lillian held out her hand and lit it up, it glowed the same pink as Sara's.

"I thought I would never see you again", Lillian whispered, "I'm not sure I wanted to".

"Okay", Sara said, "I'll just pretend that doesn't deter me".

"Sorry", Lillian said, "that's not how I meant it".

Sara cleared her throat, "it's fine, I get it, I think we may have something a bit bigger to worry about".

The ground suddenly trembled and they were thrown off balance.

"Yes", Lillian said, "the curse".

"Yeah", Sara said, "I think we're supposed to break it together", she paused, "do you know how"?

"Yes", she said, "I do".

* * *

Emma ran and tackled the guy, she skidded as she fell.

She looked up and saw his face.

"Neal"?, she said shocked.

He stared back at her at loss for what to say.

* * *

"So do you know what we need to do"?, Sara asked.

"Not exactly", Lillian said, "but I know who will help us".

"Who's that"?

The ground trembled again, harder

"What was that"?, Sara asked over the noise.

"The wicked witch", Lillian shouted back.

"We need to get out of here", Sara said as things started falling off the shelves.

"Come on"!

The made their way over to the door and threw it open and tumbled out.

The others were out their trying to keep their balance as the pulses got bigger.

"What took you so long"!, T shouted.

"I'll explain later", Sara said.

They raced outside and suddenly the wicked witch appeared in green smoke.

"Not so dashing now are we", she said.

The tremors stopped and Sara quickly strung her bow.

"Stay far away".

"You can't hurt me, Sara I'm too powerful for that", Zelena said.

"Why are you here"?, Sean demanded.

"Why am I here"?, she laughed mockingly, "I just want to stop your dear wife and her daughter from breaking my curse".

The word "daughter" seemed to echo through the air over and over again, everybody momentarily forgot about the witch and turned to Sara and Lillian.

"Daughter"?, Sean asked completely shocked.

T looked at Sara angrily, "you could have told me, you know, you can trust me".

Sara fidgeted, "it wasn't confirmed until five minutes ago, I didn't know for sure".

"What about me"?, Sean said, "I think I deserved to know".

"I thought that I would never see her again", Lillian said.

"Well isn't this a nice family reunion", Zelena said.

Sara's eyes flashed with anger, "you", she said, "you just get out of here, or I will gut you".

She laughed, "you just can't learn, can you, you can't kill me, because I will kill you".

She advanced.

"No"!, T said. He ran in front of her and holding his sword, "You are not going to hurt anyone"!

With out batting a lash, the wicked witch waved her hand and he was blasted back.

Sara released the arrow and it flew at her straight on, at the last second she caught it an inch in front of her chest.

"Don't even try that", Zelena laughed, she threw it on the ground then froze on the spot unable to move.

She gasped, "What-What have you done"?

Sara smiled, "squid ink".

"Where did you get that from", Lillian asked.

"The Enchanted Forest".

"You were there"?

"It was an accident", Sara said, "I fell through a portal".

"I will get my revenge"!, Zelena said, "even if you do break my curse I will make sure that you never leave here alive"!

"We better hurry", Sara said, "I don't know how long the ink lasts".

"Let's go then", Tom said.

They all mounted their horses.

"Were are we going"?, T asked.

"To the wizard", Lillian said.

"Wait a second", Sara said, "to the wizard of Oz".

"That's the one".

_Why am I not surprised._

"He will know what we have to do", Lillian said.

"We should hurry", Sara said, "we're short on time".


	9. Chapter 9: Oz

Sara landed with a thump, she looked up and got to her feet. She was standing in an empty clearing in a forest.

_Okay, so I'm in the middle of nowhere so I just find some civilization and ask a person where to go._

She started to walk but stopped when she heard movement behind her.

She turned around slowly.

Standing in the bushes a few feet behind her was a monkey.

With wings.

_Okay, so maybe flying monkeys are actually nice and don't hurt people._

It was sitting looking at her innocently.

"Hey", Sara said trying her luck, "you nice, right"?

_It actually looks completely evil._

She took a _ste__p _closer.

"Right"?

Suddenly it snarled and stood to it's full height brandishing it's wings.

"I think it's not nice", Sara muttered.

It attacked.

_Okay, not nice!_

Sara pulled her bow off her shoulder and shot the monkey through the chest before it got within a foot of her.

It fell to the ground. Dead.

"Okay".

She started to walk away but then she heard a lot of wings flapping, she turned back and flying straight at her was an entire flock of monkey.

She quickly shot one and started to string another arrow.

_Who am I kidding?_

She dropped the bow and raised her hand, she swept it over the monkey's general area and they each froze on their spots and dropped to the ground.

She panted.

_Nice welcoming committee._

She turned back around a jumped when she saw a man standing there.

"Thanks for the help", she said sarcastically.

"Who are you?", he asked.

_Why does everybody want to know how I am._

"Who are _you", _Sara shot back.

"I'm T", the guy said.

_Awesome, so we all call each other by our first initials now, yea._

"I'm trying to find someone", Sara said, "do yo kno-".

"Are you a good witch or a bad witch?", he cut her off.

_Why does that question sound so familiar?_

"Well", she said, "I am actually Sara and yeah, I'm pretty good".

"Why are you here"?

"You ask a lot of questions", Sara said, "I'm looking for someone, she goes by The Good Witch of the North".

"Are you"?, T said.

He smiled slightly.

_Is he trying to mask his emotions?_

"Yes", Sara said suspiciously, "do you know where I can find her".

He laughed, "it's not that simple, she is quite a journey away".

"Oh, great".

"But", T added, "I know who can help you get to her".

"Fine", Sara said, "lead the way".

* * *

"You hurt Belle", Emma said, "how can you do that"?

"I hurt his heart", Hook said, "Belle is just were he keeps it".

"Yeah", Emma said, "Right now he is very very angry, you may have endangered other people as well as yourself".

Hook's eyes widened.

"Where's Sara!?", he asked urgently.

"Oh that's okay", Emma said, "she already left".

Hook sighed, "I hope she's alright".

"Me too", Emma told him.

* * *

They reached a town.

"What is this place"?, Sara asked.

"Munchkinland", T answered.

Sara snorted, "are you serious".

The place actually resembled a normal town. The people had relatively normal height.

"What's so funny?", T asked.

"Well", Sara said, "people who live in Munchkinland are supposed to be well uh, Munchkins".

T laughed, "where did you hear _that"?_

"Uh, it's in the story, you know", Sara said.

"Well", T said, "whatever story you have heard is probably wrong".

_Since when were you sooooo smart._

He stopped, "we're here".

"So, what do we do"?, Sara asked.

"We go up the path and knock on the door", T answered pointing at the house in front of them.

"Oh", Sara said, "who lives here"?

"The Mayor", T said, "he can help you".

"Uh, is this a normal thing to do"?, Sara asked.

" Sort of", he smiled.

He knocked on the door.

A man with salt and pepper hair opened it.

"Hello", he said puzzled.

"Tom", T said, "She just appeared out of nowhere and she has magic and she wants to see The Good Witch of the North".

"What"?, the Mayor asked unbelieving, "Oh my gosh".

_Okay, why is everyone acting like lunatics?_

"You should come inside", he told her.

_Sure just go into the crazy guys house because another guy who you met ten minutes ago brought you to him. _

"Okay", Sara stepped inside.

They went into an office and sat down.

"So", he said, "why do you want to see her"?

Sara hesitated, "I need to tell her something".

"I can arrange a travel group, and you can borrow a horse", he said.

"Uh, sure okay", Sara said, "but uh Mr.-".

"Call me Tom".

"Okay then, Tom, how long will it take to get there"?, Sara asked.

"Hard to say", Tom said.

"Why is it hard to say"?

"Because time is frozen here".

* * *

"I'm cashing in that favour", Gold said.

"Wait", Emma said, "What"?

"And if anything happens to Belle while I'm not here", he paused, "I'll kill all of you".

* * *

"Oh", Sara said surprised, "so is that just the way it is or what"?

"We're under a curse", T said.

"Why didn't you tell me that before"?, Sara asked.

"I wanted to wait until Tom was here", he said.

"Thank you Eugene", Tom said.

"Wait a second", Sara said, "how do you get T from Eugene".

"You told her that your name is _T_", Ton laughed.

He looked down, "I hate my name".

"So where did T come from"?, Sara asked.

"My last name', he said, "Tinman".

"Really", Sara said.

"Why are you so surprised"?, T asked.

Sara smiled, "it's nothing", she looked back at Tom, "So what's your curse"?

"Well", Tom said, "we are frozen in time and we have to work for the witch and we can't do anything to stop it".

"Wait", Sara said, "who cursed you"?

"The Wicked Witch of the West", T said.

"We have tried in the past to overthrow her but it's part of the curse that we can't defeat her", Tom said.

"Let me guess", Sara said, "there's a way to break it".

"There is", Tom said, "he loophole in the curse is that one day a person who has very strong magic will come and together with The Good Witch of the North will be able to break the curse".

"Awesome", Sara, "when do we leave".

"Tomorrow", T said.


	10. Chapter 10: A new curse

"Are you ready", T asked.

Sara looked at the horse, it snorted.

"I've never ridden a horse before", she admitted.

T laughed, "your kidding, right"?

Sara looked at him.

"Oh, your not", he cleared his throat, "well, it's easy you just follow my lead.

They was traveling with Tom and six other guys.

"Why are so many people going with us"?, she asked.

"These men", T said, "are the best soldiers in the realm, they will help us get you to the good witch so you can break our curse".

"Is that a bit much", she said.

"You haven't seen what the wicked witch and her wretched monkeys can do", T said, "she will stop at nothing to get what she wants and right now, she wants the curse to stay unbroken".

"Oh", Sara said, "uh, that's a bit concerning".

"As I said", T told her, "you have nothing to worry about".

* * *

In the reflection of a mirror a woman with green skin watched them talk.

"You think its going to be so easy to break my curse", she said.

She turned to one of her flying monkeys that was watching her.

"Well he was right about one thing", she smiled, "I will stop at nothing to get what I want".

"Go", she told it, "give them a message as who who they are dealing with".

It flew off

* * *

"You know", Sara said, "you were right, this isn't to hard, just terrifying".

T laughed, "you think your a riot don't you".

"Just a bit", Sara smiled.

"Well", he said, "you do seem to be coping".

"Oh, since when were you an expert", Sara said.

"I've been riding ever since I was six", he said.

"Cool, so it's been like four years", Sara said mildly.

He stopped, "did you just call me a ten year old".

"Subtly", she said, "and anyways, you act like one".

"Excuse me", he sounded affronted.

"What I'm only telling you the truth that you are too afraid to confront", she said.

"Alright", he said, "so tell me, Miss. Physiatrist, what am I to afraid to confront"?

"That you are afraid to reveal yourself", Sara said.

They rode in silence for a few minutes.

"To tell you the truth", he said, "I have been frozen in time for the past fourteen years so I don't even know how old I really am".

"How old were you when it started", Sara asked.

"I was nineteen".

"Really?", Sara said surprised, "you look older than that".

"I know", he said, "I am a very mature person".

They stopped talking for a few more minutes.

"So", Sara said, "I guess I can't call you a ten year old".

He looked at her, "thank you very mu-"

Suddenly they heard a loud noise and they all stopped.

"What is that"?, Sara asked.

"The monkeys".

* * *

Snow gasped, "she took the giant with".

"Did you know about this", Charming asked Hook.

"Look, mate", Hook said, "I didn't even know that my ship was here until yesterday and I definitely did not know that Cora had brought the giant with her as well".

Then he woke up.

* * *

They seemed to go on and on, Sara ran out of arrows and the monkeys just kept on coming.

"Sara!", T yelled, "you have to use your magic, it's the only way to defeat them"!

"Okay", Sara said.

She tried to freeze the monkeys but she was to nervous and hands were shaking, the monkeys seemed to be surrounding her.

She swiped her hand towards some of the creatures but instead of freezing they disintegrated.

"Oops".

She heard someone yell and turned towards him, she saw that while she was torching the monkeys the blaze had burned him.

She pushed her way over toT, "I can't do it"!, she yelled, "their mixed in with the people, I can hurt someone"!

He thought for a second, "I have a plan"!

He yelled, "drop"!

All of the guys fell to the ground and Sara realized what he did, she quickly gathered her energy into her hands and blasted it out over the monkeys.

They froze and fell down.

"Good job", T said getting back up, "I knew you could do it".

"Yeah, I know", Sara said a little shocked, "what are you ginning to do to the monkeys"?

T smiled, "now", he stabbed his sword through the nearest one, "we kill them all".

* * *

Zelena shouted and swept all thighs off the table.

"You may have defeated my beautiful ones", she shouted at the mirror showing Sara getting back on her horse while the soldiers cheered each other as they slit the monkeys throats.

"But can you defeat me"!

She swirled around and disappeared into green smoke.

* * *

"That was pretty impressive what you did back there", T said.

"You to", Sara told him, "you had to think of that plan pretty quickly and while you were under duress".

"Yeah, well", he smiled, "I don't have powers like you do".

"Yeah", Sara frowned.

"What's wrong"?, he asked.

"It's just", Sara sighed, "whoever you hear of in the past that had magic, I mean in the end no matter what they promise themselves, their own powers end up overcoming them and all that they care about in the end is themselves".

"Yeah, -well but".

"I mean look at Regina, The Evil Queen", Sara cut him off, "and Rumplestitskin, in the beginning they both wanted to use their power for the good and look how they ended up, they both killed countless people for no reason at all and used their magic to induce terror on innocent people".

"No"!, T said, "that's not you, I know okay you are not like that. They all did terrible things to take revenge on someone and you don't want to do that".

"I guess bu-".

"And there are people who have magic and turn out find, like the good witch or any fairy", he said.

Sara smiled, "your probably right".

"I am, trust me-".

Suddenly in front of the group the wicked witch swirled into existence.

"You", Sara said, "you are the wicked witch".

She laughed, "what gave it away"?

"Well", Sara said, "nothing is going to stop me from breaking this curse including you".

"What makes you so sure of that"?, she asked slyly.

"This".

Sara kicked her horse into a full gallop towards her, the witch looked shocked and disappeared into green smoke a second before the horse was on her.

Sara stopped and turned back towards the men, "and that", she said, "is how you get rid of a wicked witch".

* * *

The witch reappeared in her castle.

"The girl made me look foolish", she growled, "she took me by surprise, and I assure you", she turned to her monkey, "that it won't happen again".

She sat down.

_I'll get my revenge on her, if it is the last thing I do._

* * *

They arrived at the castle.

"Here we are", T said, "are you ready to meet the good witch of the north".

Sara swallowed, "Yes, I am".


	11. Chapter 11: Ink

They entered the castle just as the sun was setting in the west. The doors opened up into a huge entrance hall.

"Pretty big", Sara said.

"Yes", T said, "it is rather large".

Sara looked at him, trying to decide wether he was being serious or not. His features remained passive.

A man hurried forwards, "Tom", he said, "what do we owe this honor to".

"Sean", Tom said, "I need to speak to your wife, it's about the curse".

Sean nodded.

_Well I can't say I'm surprised._

"Come on", he said walking away.

She, T and Tom followed him through a door and standing on the other side was her, the good witch.

And she was wearing modern day clothes.

_Now I'm surprised._

"What is Tom?", she asked.

"Well", Tom said, "uh, the curse uh, I think it's better if we let her talk", he gestured to Sara.

She took a breath, "I would actually like to have a word with you", no one moved, "privately", she added.

They looked a little surprised but filed out and shut the door behind them.

"What do you want", the witch asked.

"I", Sara said, "want to talk to you, Lillian Jones.

Lillian's eyes flared, "how", she demanded, "do you know that name".

Sara grimaced, "August Booth".

Her eyes widened, "you know August, where is he"?

"I don't know", Sara sighed, "he, um he turned back to wood and disappeared I was trying to find him before but...", she trailed off.

"Wait you came all the way from", she gestured, "over there because August told you to".

Sara paused, "uh, yeah".

Her eyes narrowed, "who are you, how do you know about me".

"Well", Sara said, "I know that when you were little you were in Neverland for 300 years with your brother, Killian, and that he sent you to my world with the shadow before the curse, and that you came here about sixteen years ago".

"Wait, how-", Lillian spluttered.

"I'm your daughter", Sara said.

"Oh my-, but- but we put you in adoption"!

"Yeah, but not a closed one, I found August very easily", Sara said.

"How do I know that you are really my daughter"?, Lillian said collecting herself.

"How about, I have the same magic that you do", Sara said lighting up her hand.

Lillian held out her hand and lit it up, it glowed the same pink as Sara's.

"I thought I would never see you again", Lillian whispered, "I'm not sure I wanted to".

"Okay", Sara said, "I'll just pretend that doesn't deter me".

"Sorry", Lillian said, "that's not how I meant it".

Sara cleared her throat, "it's fine, I get it, I think we may have something a bit bigger to worry about".

The ground suddenly trembled and they were thrown off balance.

"Yes", Lillian said, "the curse".

"Yeah", Sara said, "I think we're supposed to break it together", she paused, "do you know how"?

"Yes", she said, "I do".

* * *

Emma ran and tackled the guy, she skidded as she fell.

She looked up and saw his face.

"Neal"?, she said shocked.

He stared back at her at loss for what to say.

* * *

"So do you know what we need to do"?, Sara asked.

"Not exactly", Lillian said, "but I know who will help us".

"Who's that"?

The ground trembled again, harder

"What was that"?, Sara asked over the noise.

"The wicked witch", Lillian shouted back.

"We need to get out of here", Sara said as things started falling off the shelves.

"Come on"!

The made their way over to the door and threw it open and tumbled out.

The others were out their trying to keep their balance as the pulses got bigger.

"What took you so long"!, T shouted.

"I'll explain later", Sara said.

They raced outside and suddenly the wicked witch appeared in green smoke.

"Not so dashing now are we", she said.

The tremors stopped and Sara quickly strung her bow.

"Stay far away".

"You can't hurt me, Sara I'm too powerful for that", Zelena said.

"Why are you here"?, Sean demanded.

"Why am I here"?, she laughed mockingly, "I just want to stop your dear wife and her daughter from breaking my curse".

The word "daughter" seemed to echo through the air over and over again, everybody momentarily forgot about the witch and turned to Sara and Lillian.

"Daughter"?, Sean asked completely shocked.

T looked at Sara angrily, "you could have told me, you know, you can trust me".

Sara fidgeted, "it wasn't confirmed until five minutes ago, I didn't know for sure".

"What about me"?, Sean said, "I think I deserved to know".

"I thought that I would never see her again", Lillian said.

"Well isn't this a nice family reunion", Zelena said.

Sara's eyes flashed with anger, "you", she said, "you just get out of here, or I will gut you".

She laughed, "you just can't learn, can you, you can't kill me, because I will kill you".

She advanced.

"No"!, T said. He ran in front of her and holding his sword, "You are not going to hurt anyone"!

With out batting a lash, the wicked witch waved her hand and he was blasted back.

Sara released the arrow and it flew at her straight on, at the last second she caught it an inch in front of her chest.

"Don't even try that", Zelena laughed, she threw it on the ground then froze on the spot unable to move.

She gasped, "What-What have you done"?

Sara smiled, "squid ink".

"Where did you get that from", Lillian asked.

"The Enchanted Forest".

"You were there"?

"It was an accident", Sara said, "I fell through a portal".

"I will get my revenge"!, Zelena said, "even if you do break my curse I will make sure that you never leave here alive"!

"We better hurry", Sara said, "I don't know how long the ink lasts".

"Let's go then", Tom said.

They all mounted their horses.

"Were are we going"?, T asked.

"To the wizard", Lillian said.

"Wait a second", Sara said, "to the wizard of Oz".

"That's the one".

_Why am I not surprised._

"He will know what we have to do", Lillian said.

"We should hurry", Sara said, "we're short on time".


	12. Chapter 12: Night Cavern

**Fictionlover12 asked why at first Lillian is the good witch of the south and then later I call her the good witch of the north. **

**The answer to that is, I messed up. Lillian is the good witch of the SOUTH not the north theoretically she can't be of the north because Glinda is. :)**

* * *

Sara's hair streamed out behind her as Lillian lead her, T, Tom and Sean (if you wanted to know, I decided that I don't like those solider guys they just made good conversation for Sara and T).

They riding in a full gallop towards, uh well towards were the wizard of Oz was.

Sara went faster and caught up with Lillian, "Were does the wizard live"!, she shouted over the wind.

Lillian looked at her, "Diamond City", she yelled back.

Sara let herself fall back.

_Duh, he lives in "Diamond City", like we're else can he possible live? Maybe Onyx City or Sapphire City and they probably don't have an Emerald City._

Sara looked over at T, his shortish dark brown hair was blown back in the wind, his blue eyes fixed determinedly on the horizon.

_ That guy has some deep seated issues but.._

She reconsidered.

_But he is really nice, he is seems to be completely obsessed with getting me to break to curse with out getting hurt why does he even care so-._

Sara almost stopped she looked back over to him.

_No way, not T he's all stoic and stuff._

She looked down.

_Whatever, bigger things to worry about._

She looked at Lillian instead.

_I can tell she does not want to be a motherly figure she was definitely not ready for me to tell her that, now she doesn't know what to make of me._

Sara sighed.

_Well, I did what August wanted me to do, I found her and I told her who I was, after this I'm going to go back and I will find him this time._

Sara looked over at Sean.

_Now he, probably does not want me in his life, doesn't matter after this I won't be. I suppose he's my stepfather though and I might as well get to know him bu-_

She stopped for a second.

_I have really depressing thoughts, I like need to talk to somebody right now! _

Then she realized that the wind was to loud to have a conversation with someone.

_There goes that idea, I guess I'll just go back to my depressing thoughts now..._

* * *

"It's complicated", Emma said, "he said that-".

Suddenly the door opened and Hook ran in, he pushed Emma to the side and then plunged his hook into Golds chest.

"Ticktock", he said as Gold slid down the wall.

"Times up, crocodile", and he pulled back his hook to strike again.

* * *

An hour later they reached the city and slowed down to a trot.

"Do you guys know were he lives"?, Sara asked.

"Yes", Lillian said, "right over here".

They stopped in front of a house and Tom knocked.

It was opened by a man with white hair.

"Hello Lillian, Sean, Tom", he said, "is something wrong".

"Wizard", Lillian said, "the prophecy, the girl that was going to come to help me break the curse, she's here".

"Really", he said, "where"?

"Back here", Sara said.

He looked over at her, "well, come in I suppose".

They entered nervously.

"Sit down, sit down", he said offhandedly, "the wicked witch is after you of course".

"Yes", Lillian said, "but, uh Sara disabled her with squid ink".

"Oh, yes the ink quite hard to find", he muttered.

Sara looked over at T nervously, he gave her a look that said it's okay he's just a interesting person.

The wizard went over to her, "oh yes", he said, "your magic is quite strong I take it", he walked back, "not surprising considering the fact that your her daughter", shrugging in the direction of Lillian.

"How do you know that"?, Sara asked.

"I know a great many things", he croaked.

"Do you know what we have to do to break the curse"?, Lillian asked.

"Yes", he said, "I do know".

"Then what is it that we have to do", Sara said.

"I assume that you all know were the Night Cavern is", he told them, "that is where the wicked witch keeps the gem that wad forged from misery that powers the curse".

"So we have to destroy it"?, Lillian asked.

"Not exactly", he said, "you have to drain it of its power by taking it into your own bodies".

"I could have done that years ago", Lillian said angrily, "why didn't you tell me this".

"No", the wizard said, "if you had tried to do it by yourself you would have died and the curse would have remained unbroken, you need Sara's help to do it".

"No", Lillian said, "I could have done it by myself I would have been able to handle it"!

"Lillian", Sean said, "calm down-".

"That's exactly why I didn't tell you", the wizard explained, "I knew that you would have tried to do it by yourself and you would have died and then the curse would have never been broken".

"Fine", Lillian said, "so we go there we drain the gem of its power and then the curse breaks"?

He thought, "not exactly".

"What do you mean"?, Sara asked.

"You will figure it out when you get there", he said quickly, "now go, go to the Night Cavern and break the curse".

They went back outside and mounted their horses.

"The Night Cavern is not too far", Lillian said, "but we have to hurry the wicked witch will be free of the ink soon".

They rode as fast as they could for a half hour and in the distance Sara saw a huge structure.

"Is that the Night Cavern"?, Sara yelled over at T.

"Yes it's the darkest cavern in all of Oz"!, he yelled back.

"It's huge"!

T laughed, "that's just the part above the ground".


	13. Chapter 13: True love

They arrived at the entrance to the cavern and dismounted. The cavern was a huge cliff in the middle of nowhere with a ten foot high doorway in the front.

"That's a lot of rock", Sara said.

"Yep", Sean told her, "the most solid stuff in all of Oz".

"Why doesn't anyone mine it or something, how did it even get here"?, Sara asked.

"People have been asking questions like that for a long time", Lillian said, "nobody knows".

"It's haunted", Tom said.

"No it's not", T said, "that's just an old tale, it's not true".

"That's probably true", Sean said, "perhaps the wicked witch started that rumor to keep people away from her precious rock".

"No", T said, "what keeps people away is the fact that the Night Cavern is nothing but an endless labyrinth".

They all looked at each other wondering if they were actually doing this.

"I'll stay out here and watch the horses", Tom said quickly.

"Fine", Lillian turned to face the others, "obviously me and Sara have to go in, but if you two don't want to, you don't".

"I'm going in", T said, "no matter what".

Sara tried not to look at him.

"I'm going with you Lillian", Sean said, "I want to be with you".

"All right then", Sara said, "let us plunge into the Night Cavern labyrinth of doom to find the rock of misery".

"Now I feel all fuzzy inside", T muttered.

"Always nice to leave an impression", Sara said.

"Let's get this over with", Lillian said.

They walked into the endless darkness.

* * *

"Cora", Snow whispered over the heart.

The name echoed over and over again throughout the empty vault.

_Cora... Cora...Cora ... Cora_

* * *

"We're lost", Sean said hopelessly.

They had been wandering in the cavern for less than ten minutes and now were faced with a fork in the tunnel.

"Which way do we go", T asked.

"I don't know", Lillian admitted.

They stared at the fork in the road.

_Right or left. Right or left._

Sara played with her magic locket, her finger pressed on the claps and it fell open. Suddenly the right path lit up with pink light.

They all spun towards her.

"How are you doing that"?, Lillian asked dumbfounded.

"I don't know", Sara said, she closed her locket and the light disappeared.

"Open it again", Sean said.

She did it and the light reappeared.

"Where did you get that from"?, T asked.

"August gave it to me, he said he got it from Geppetto and- I don't know where he got it from, but it always had magic", Sara said.

"It's leading us the right way", Lillian said, "we need to follow it".

* * *

Half a hour later they were still following the light. Lillian and Sean were talking up ahead and Sara was walking next to T.

"So", she started, "what's up with the name 'T'"?

He sighed, "My parents used to call me Tim".

"Oh".

"They... they died way before the curse started, I don't even remember", he said.

"That's bad", Sara said.

He snorted, "you have a funny way of putting it.

She smiled.

"Well", he said, "Tom took me in and well he's a nice guy but not exactly a fatherly figure and he called me Eugene".

Sara smirked.

He saw her, "yeah, I know hahaha".

"Fake laugh", Sara said.

"Well", he continued, "I came to hate that name and started calling myself T".

"Well", Sara said, "I don't think that T is your real name, it's too fake, too impersonal".

She thought for a second.

"I'm calling you Tim from now on, that's your REAL name".

He smiled, "I like that".

"Good", Sara said, "because I'm not giving you much of a choice, Tim".

He laughed and Sara joined him.

"Plus", she said, "it reminds me of coffee".

"Why's that"?

"Ever heard of Tim Hortons", Sara asked.

He shook his head.

"It's like", Sara said, "the Canadian version of Starbucks, it's very popular".

"I have no idea what your talking about", he said.

She shook her head, "whatever".

"You know what", he said, "if I ever go to your world, then you can take me to that place".

Sara smiled, "deal".

They shook on it.

"We're here"!, Lillian said excitedly.

They reached a stretch of wall bare except for two right handprints in the middle, Sara closed her locket.

"Do we have to put our hands on that"?, Sara asked.

"Only one way to find out".

They pressed their hands against the prints and to Sara's surprise hers fit perfectly. But nothing happened.

"It's not working", Lillian said irritatedly.

"Turn your magic on", Sara suggested.

They both turned it on and something in the wall clicked and it rolled to the side.

"That's cool", Sara said, "and creepy".

They entered through the doorway and emerged in a huge round chamber with a domed ceiling that went up forty feet.

"Wow", Lillian said.

"Large".

They all looked at Sara.

"What"!, she exclaimed, "I'm telling the truth".

They approached the center, right in the middle floating in the air was a diamond, it was shining eerie green light all over the chamber.

"Soo", Sara said, "what do we do".

"I know", Lillian said.

She walked up to the gem and held her hands out to it, suddenly pink electricity appeared, the energy was being drained.

Sara went up and did the same, she felt as if the energy was being taken into herself.

she and Lillian vibrated there for a couple minutes, Sean and T-Tim seemed very nervous.

Suddenly it stopped and the diamond fell to the ground now dark. Lillian bent down and put it in her pocket.

"People are celebrating all over the land now", Tim said, "they're probably also putting together searches for the wicked witch so they can kill her".

"Cheerful thoughts", Sara said, "so we could leave now"?

"Yes", Sean said, "we could".

He put his arm around Lillian's shoulders and they walked out into the hall, chatting aimlessly.

"Let's get out of here", Tim said.

"Yeah", Sara smiled.

They went over to the door way and walked right into a rock wall.

"No", Sara gasped, "no".

She pressed her hand against the solid rock hopping for a way through.

Tim slammed his fist against it, "we're trapped, Sara, we're trapped".

Suddenly they heard a voice as if over loudspeaker, "yes, you are trapped", the wicked witch said.

"You did this", Sara yelled.

She laughed, "not really, you did it, my dear, you and your mother".

"What are you talking about", Tim said angrily.

"You see", the witch said, "if someone deactivate the curse it automatically starts a second one, one that traps anyone who is in this chamber here forever"!

She laughed and her voice disappeared.

"No", Sara said leaning against the wall, "no"

Tim thought for a second, "no", he said, "we are not trapped here".

"But", Sara started, "she said-".

"No", he cut her off, "all curses can be broken".

Sara looked at him.

"Sara", he said, "I have something to tell you".

Sara swallowed knowing what was coming.

"Sara from the moment I first saw you, I knew", he paused, "I knew that you were my true love".

"But what if we're not", Sara said.

"It's worth a try".

Sara turned to him and put her hands on his each of his shoulders and- beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep, beeeeeeeeeeeeeep.

Sorry I just can't write this part.

Sara turned to the rock wall and gasped.

They wall had turned into a door again.

"It worked", Sara said.

"I told you it would", he said smiling.

They left the chamber, together.


	14. Chapter 14:A grudge

**Okay I just want to tell everyone that I made the past couple chapters before "it's not easy being green" aired so I had no idea what Oz would be like, so I sort of just made it up.**

**Now I know that he OUaT Oz is much different than the one I portrayed so just imagine it however you like.**

* * *

"Sara"!, Lillian cried.

She ran and enveloped her in a hug. Sara, a little surprised at first returned it.

"Sara", Lillian said, "I didn't want to lose you right after I just found you again".

"It's all right", Sara said, "we're fine".

Lillian let go, "I don't know how you did it and I don't care, I'm just happy that your okay".

Sara glanced back at Tim, he was keeping quiet.

_Okay then I guess we're not talking about it._

"Come on", she said, "let's get out of here", she reopened her necklace and the path glowed with light, they started walking.

"So is the wicked witch powerless now"?, Sara asked.

"Yes", Lillian answered, "she can't do anything to the people of Oz now".

Sara smiled, content with the answer.

"She won't be showing her ugly, green face around here any more", Tim said.

* * *

Zelena paced around her castle.

"I can't belive I let her do that"!, she screamed at her monkey which stood there nervously.

She sighed, "it doesn't matter, Oz was not my goal any way", she smiled, "it's time to get my revenge on Regina".

* * *

They reached the mouth of the cavern, Tom was standing there nervously.

When he saw them he sighed with relief, "I felt the curse break", he said, "we are no longer under the wicked witch's control".

"That's right", Sean said, "now we will find her and kill her".

"Sara", Tim said, "you should probably be careful, I think she will be very angry with you now".

"That's okay", Sara said, "I going back home soon anyways".

"You are"?, Lillian said.

"Yes", Sara answered, "I still need to find August".

"Well", Tom said, "you don't have to worry about the wicked witch once you leave, she'll have no way of getting to you in your world".

"But you should watch yourself, Sara", Sean said, "that witch never let's go of her grudges".

* * *

Zelena sat and plotted.

"So I will have to enact a new curse to make sure that the people of Stoybrooke have no idea who I am", she said.

The monkey watched her.

"And once I get their I will destroy Regina and Sara too", she continued, "she broke my wonderful curse and she will pay"!

* * *

Sara stood there about to go.

Lillian, Sean and Tim stood with her.

_I feel like this exact thing happened when I was coming here, I didn't expect to make so many ties, especially._

She swallowed.

_Tim._

He was standingthere looking downcast.

_ I can't believe I'm leaving him behind, I just found him!_

Lillian walked over to Sara and gave her a hug, "don't worry", she said, "we will see each other again, family can never be broken apart. Even if we belong to different worlds".

"I know", Sara said, "I'm just a little worried".

"Don't be".

Sara went to Tim, he looked up and hugged her.

"And don't be scared for me either", he whispered in her ear, "true love can never be kept apart".

He let go.

"I know", Sara said looking into his eyes.

"And just so you know, Sara", he said, "you helped me greatly while you were here".

"Really", she said, "how so"?

"You helped me do what I was afraid of", Tim said, "confronting my past, and in doing so you also helped me find my heart".

Sara smiled.

"What"?, he said.

"Nothing", Sara answered, "that's just a very typical line for a Tinman".

He stepped closer, "and Sara", he said softly, "you are my heart and I'm not letting you go forever".

"What do you mean"?

"I'm working on", he smiled, "a little project, one that may provide me with portals".

"Well", Sara said, "I'll be looking forward to seeing you".

She threw the bean in front of her, the portal opened.

"Good bye", she said and jumped.

* * *

"I can't do that, Henry", Regina said, "but there is something I can do".

She took out her curse and dropped it into the fireball in her hand.

"Thank you", Henry said.

He hugged Emma.

Suddenly the leaves overhead rustled.

David cocked his gun.

"What is that", Henry asked.

"I don't know", Emma said.

Then a vortex appeared in the air and Sara tumbled to the ground.

"Sara"!, Emma cried, "you scared us".

"Sorry", Sara said getting up.

"So what happened"?, Emma asked, "did you find her"?

"I did", Sara said, "and I broke a curse and found my true love".

"What"!

"Oh", Sara continued, "and I also battled the wicked witch of the west and her monkeys four times".

"That sounds crazy", David said.

"It was", Sara suddenly realized their pose and frowned, "is something going on here".

"No", Regina huffed, "I was just leaving", she stalked away.

"Sara", Emma said, "you should come over, Mary Margaret would want to here about it".

"Yeah", Sara said, "wait why isn't she here with you guys".

Emma glanced at David, "she was sort of responsible for killing Cora".

"Cora's dead"?, Sara said, "wait didn't Regina try to kill her herself a little while ago"?

"Well", Emma said, "yeah, but a lot has happened since you left".

"You can fill me in when we get to the loft", Sara said.

* * *

Emma unlocked the door and went in.

"Mary Margaret", she said.

"She's not here", Sara said.

"Where could she have gone"?, David asked.

"I have no idea", Emma said.

* * *

"Please, Regina", Snow cried, "just kill me".

"And put you out of your misery", Regina said, "no, now get off my porch".

She closed the door.

Snow stood there crying unaware of the person who had just recorded the whole thing getting into his car.

"I'll find you dad", he said, "I promise".


	15. Chapter 15: A real boy

Sara walked into Granny's living room just as a dark haired woman rushed out looking very angry. She brushed past her taking Sara by surprise.

"Wow", Sara said going a little of balance.

The woman slammed the front door behind her.

Sara noticed a guy sitting on the couch looking extremely upset.

"Hey", Sara said.

He looked up, "hi".

"Well", Sara said, "I'm not going to ask but you will work it out with her".

"You really think that", he asked.

Sara laughed, "of course, if you two are meant to be together then fur sure. True love can't be kept apart".

He smiled, "thanks".

"I'm Sara", she said.

"Neal".

Sara sat on the couch across from him, "I don't think I've seen you around town before".

"Yeah", he said, "well, I wasn't, I didn't get taken by the curse".

"Me neither", Sara told him.

"So, wait- how do you know then"?, he asked confused.

"Do you know August Booth"?, Sara asked.

"Uh, yeah", he said, "I do actually".

"He's my father".

"August-", Neal started, "August has a daughter"?

"Surprise much".

"I just didn't know", he said.

"Yeah", Sara shifted, "have you seen him recently, I-I'm actually trying to find him".

"I haven't", Neal said, "not since before the curse broke".

"Thanks anyway".

She got up.

"Have-have you been staying here", Neal asked.

"Um, yeah", Sara said, "but I just got back from Oz a little while ago".

"You went to Oz"?, Neal asked dumbfounded.

"Uh, yeah I did", Sara said, "I went to see my mother who happens to be the good witch of the south".

"Wow, that's pretty complicated",Neal said.

"Yeah", Sara shrugged on her jacket, "and who are you"?

"Well", Neal said, "uh, I'm Rumplestitskin's son, I'm like the reason the curse even exists".

Sara smiled, " join the club, most people here have dysfunctional family's too".

He smiled.

"See you later", Sara said and walked out the door.

* * *

Sara trekked through the woods.

"Where are you", she muttered as her cell rang(I know like since when? Right).

"Hello".

"Sara", Emma sounded out of breath.

"Yeah, what is it"?

"Mary Margaret found August"!, she said.

"What"?, Sara said happily, "where is he"?

"He's living in an abandoned trailer in the Forest, near Oak path".

"Are you going there now"?, Sara asked.

"Yes", Emma said, "we're on our way right now".

"I'll be there soon".

Sara ended the call.

_That's it dad, it's time to stop hiding._

* * *

The first thing Sara noticed when she walked into the sheriff's office was that a dark haired woman was climbing out the window.

But her attention was quickly diverted when she saw August lying on the floor.

"No", she said, "dad, what happened".

He moved, "I have to warn, Emma".

He stumbled and got up.

"What are you doing"?, Sara said getting up what do you have to warn Emma about"!

He went outside and collapsed again.

Sara knelt next to him, "dad, no please"!

"August"!, Emma shouted.

Sara looked up and saw her, Henry, Snow, David , and Marco running to them.

"August", Emma said as she and Marco knelt next to Sara.

"Oh, my child, my boy", Marco gasped, "what happened to you"?

"I'm sorry, papa", August said.

"No, there is nothing to apologize for", Marco said, "everything is going to be alright".

August turned to Emma, "Emma", he said as he tried to sit up, "Emma, she's-she".

He fell back his eyes dim.

(Sad background music)

"No", Marco sobbed, "no, not again"!

"No", Sara cried, "you can't do that"!

"August"?, Neal said on scene.

"No, it can't end this way", Snow said, "he was supposed to get a second chance".

"What happened", Neal asked.

"Someone killed him to stop him from telling us something", Emma said, "he used his last dying breath trying to warn us. I will not let that be in vain".

"Brave, truthful, and unselfish", Henry whispered, "brave, truthful, and unselfish", he said louder.

"Don't you see want this means", he said, "that was what Pinocchio was supposed to be like. There's still hope. We need the blue fairy".

"I'm here, Henry", she hurried up to them.

"What does Henry mean", Snow asked.

"I was able to turn Pinocchio into a real boy after he sacrificed his life for Marco's", Blue said, "if his actions today were indeed brave, truthful, and unselfish then there is a chance I can do it again".

Sara dared to let herself hope.

"Please, I beg of you", Marco said, "try"

Blue nodded and held out her wand, it started glowing and Augusts body disappeared in blue light.

When the light faded he came back into view.

And he was a six year old.

He opened his eyes, "Father"?

Everyone stared.

Sara sat back, "No way".

"I'm a real boy", Pinocchio said, "I'm a real boy"!

"Do better this time", Blue said as she tapped him on the nose.

"Pinocchio", Emma said, "I need to ask you something and you need to think real hard, okay".

He nodded.

"Before you turned into a little boy you were trying to tell us something. Do you remember what. You were trying to warn us about something".

Pinocchio thought, "I don't remember, but if I did I would be truthful", he said, "I promise".

* * *

Sara sat in a booth in granny's diner later drinking hot chocolate.

"Sara", Emma said sliding into the booth.

"Yeah", Sara said.

"Comforte food"?, Emma asked.

Sara smiled blearily, "Yeah".

"You know", Emma said, "August isn't dead".

"Yeah", Sara said, "I know, he's just younger than I am".

Emma sat back and sighed, "I want you to meet someone".

Marco slid in next to Emma, "I understand that you are my granddaughter".

Sara looked up, "yeah".

"Listen", he said, "I know that Pinocchino can't really be father to you anymore", he paused, "but I could and I will".

Sara smiled, "thanks".

Snow and Charming walked over, "and Sara ", Snow said, "David and I will be here for you too".

"Yeah", Emma said, "and you also have your family in Oz".

Sara smiled.

_Oh yeah_

"What we are trying to tell you", Emma said, "is that you are not alone".

Everyone agreed.

"There's Hook too", Emma said in afterthought, she gasped, "Hook".

"What is it"?, Sara asked.

"Uh, Sara", Emma said, "in New York he sort of tried to kill Gold so I may or may not have locked him in the storage unit and left him there".

"What"?, Sara jumped up.

"I'm really sorry", Emma said.

"No", Sara said, "it's okay, I understand".

"Who is this"?, Marco asked.

"Is he still there", Sara asked.

"No", Emma said, "Neal's fiancé, Tamara went into it since then and apparently he wasn't there".

"No, that doesn't make sense", Sara said, "wait Neal's fiancé"?

(Dramatic music)

Sara flashed back to that morning dark hair brushing by her then to at Emma's office, the same dark hair out the window.

_Its the same person._

"I need to go to New York".

"Wait", Emma said, "what".

"Can you give me the address to Neal's apartment"?, Sara asked.

"Sure", Emma said, she gave it to her.

"Thanks", Sara started towards the exit.

"Wait", Snow said, "how are you going to get there"?

"I'll drive", Sara said, "thank you guys, I'll see you later".

The bell tinkled behind her.

"Who are you talking about"?, Marco asked.


	16. Chapter 16: Suspicion

Sara tapped the steering wheel, dead tired.

She was driving back into Storybrooke from New York, Hook was already gone.

_Maybe it wasn't Tamara who I saw it was probably someone else. I mean, like Hook actually was not there._

She sighed.

_He probably escaped somehow and is running around New York and I just drove through the entire night trying to find him!_

Suddenly something ran onto the road. Sara swerved and slammed the brakes.

She panted and got out.

_It's just a deer._

She sighed.

_I am so tired._

She turned to get back in the car when something caught her eye. She looked back, there was a glint of metal in the foliage.

_What is that?_

She walked closer to get a better look.

_It's a moving trailer._

She stepped closer, it looked relatively new.

_Why would someone leave this here?_

She turned around and headed back to the car.

_It's probably nothing._

Suddenly she heard a thump and wheeled back around.

_Unless someone is keeping someone here!_

She went around to the other side, flipped the latch and rolled the door up.

"Hook".

He was sitting there tied up.

"Hook", Sara said as she released him, "what happened"?

"It was that woman", he said, "when they left me in New York she came and took me captive".

"Why"?

"I don't know", he said, "but she may be back soon, we need to get out of here".

"Okay then", Sara said standing up, "my ca-".

"Sara"!, Hook said his eyes widening, "behind y-".

Sara started turning around but just then colour's burst in front of her eyes and everything went black.

* * *

"I've spent enough time below deck to not be afraid of the dark", Hook said, "so if this is your idea of torture, I guess you'll have to try a little harder then".

"Torture you", Greg said, "no, we just want to offer you a job".

"So your going to let me go then", he laughed, "sorry, already did that last job. I killed the dark one I'm sated, replete. My life purpose met".

"Wish I could have been there", Tamara said, "to see you stab the dark one".

"Well look who's up to speed", Hook said.

"I'm a quick learner".

"Well, then you know my work is done", Hook told them.

"Yeah, I don't think so", Greg said.

He and Tamara pushed the chair forwards.

"Take a look", she said handing him a telescope.

Hook sighed and held it to his eye.

He saw Gold and Lacey walking down the street.

"No, no"!, he said as they moved the chair back.

"He's alive, Hook", Tamara said.

"He beat you", Greg stated, "now this guy has some powerful magic, _Mate. _He's untouchable, you'll never get another chance to take him down".

"Oh I will", Hook said, "I will indeed".

"Not unless we help you", Tamara said.

Hook laughed, "no thanks, I found a way to kill him before and I'll do it again. Alone".

"Why not", Greg said, "we know how to kill magical creatures we can help you".

"Yeah", Hook said, "thanks, but no thanks. Now just let me and Sa-".

He stopped, not wanting to reveal himself.

"Oh, yeah", Greg said, "who is that girl that came to find you, how do you know her"?

"I don't", Hook replied, "she stumbled upon me by accident".

"No", Tamara said, "she was looking for you, why else would she drive all the way to New York and back in a single night"?

"And how would you know that", Hook said.

"Well", Tamara replied, "I saw her leave storybrooke and then a while later the alarm went off at my apartment in New York and a few hours later, right on schedule she drove back into Storybrooke and found you".

"That must have been a coincidence", Hook suggested.

"No it wasn't"!, Tamara said.

"And if she means something to you, Hook", Greg said, "then we've got our leverage".

* * *

"You know", Mary Margaret said, "I'm worried".

"Why's that"?, David asked.

They were sitting at the docks together with a blanket wrapped around them and hot chocolate.

"I mean, Sara's been gone for an entire day! It doesn't take that long to drive to New York and back", Snow said.

David shifted, "Maybe she got caught up with something".

"I don't know", she said, "it doesn't feel right".

"Hey", David said turning towards her, "Sara's fine, she knows how to take care of herself".

"Yeah", Snow said, "I suppose so".

* * *

Sara woke up as she hit the floor.

She grunted and looked up, She was in the clock tower Hook was sitting there tied to a chair and the woman was standing at the other side of the room.

A man was standing right next to her.

With a gun.

"Alright, Hook", he said in an irritating voice, "what do you say you help us now".

Hook shifted, "Fine, but the deal still stands. You tell me how to kill the crocodile".

"Dang"!, Sara stood up, "your not doing anything for them, Hook"!

She punched the guy in the mouth.

"Ahhh"!, he held on to his face.

Sara wrenched the gun away from him, "I have no idea who you are or what your planning"!, she yelled, "but it is not going to work. Not while I'm here"!

Suddenly Sara saw a bust of colour and everything went black, again.

* * *

"Mary Margaret I think that Tamara was the 'she' that August was trying to warn us about", Emma said.

"This is about Neal isn't it", Snow said.

"What"!, Emma said, "no it's not, it's just did you see how Sara reacted yesterday and now we haven't seen her for 24 hours"!

"You know", Snow said, "I was thinking the same thing".

"What"?

"That Sara is in trouble", Snow said.

"Yes", Emma said, "something is up, I know it".


	17. Chapter 17: Trails

Sara awoke in the dark.

She gasped.

_Well, at least I caught up on all that sleep that I missed._

She moved around and bumped into a wall.

_Where on Earth am I._

She lit up her hand, revealing the confined space.

_They put me the trunk!_

She laughed.

_Stupid idea of the century._

She pressed her hand against the lid.

It blew of, skidded across the street and exploded.

"Oops".

She sat up quickly and got out.

It was daytime but the street seemed empty.

_That's lucky, I don't want to attract attention._

She started walking.

_I need to find Emma, I have no idea were Hook could have gone._

She altered her course and soon arrived at Mary Margaret's loft.

She knocked.

"Sara"!, Emma said.

"Hey", Sara said as she came in.

Snow gasped, "We haven't seen you in two days"!

"What were you thinking", Emma said, "we were worried"!

"It's fine", Sara told them, "I got back to Storybrooke yesterday morning".

"Was Hook in New York"?, Snow asked.

"No", Sara said, "I thought my hunch was wrong".

"You thought"?, Emma asked.

"Yeah", Sara said, "as I was driving back in I found Hook but then someone snuck up behind me and knocked me out".

Snow gasped, "why"!

"I assume it was because I found Hook", Sara said, "he was locked inside a moving van".

"Do you know who did it"?, Emma asked.

"I'm pretty sure it was Tamara and she was working with someone else", Sara said.

"You see"!, Emma said to Snow, "I told you it was her".

"Did you see her?", Snow asked.

Sara thought, "no I didn't actually see her face. But I saw her back when she was climbing out the window after she killed August and I'm pretty sure she the one who knocked me out, "she paused, "twice".

"What"?, Emma said.

"When I woke up they were trying to get Hook to do something for them", Sara said, "so I punched the guy in the face and then Tamara snuck up on me again".

"Wait", Snow said, "you don't know for sure it was Tamara, okay".

"But", Emma started.

"Emma", Snow said, "if you think that Tamara is conspiring against us then", she dropped her voice and glanced at the stairs, "Henry might think that there is a chance that his parents will get back together".

"There is nothing between me and Neal", Emma said, "it was over a decade ago, I'm over it".

Snow sighed, "we will get down to who did this, I'll see you two later", she closed the door.

Emma sighed.

"So", a voice said behind them, "we're back in business"?

They turned around, it was Henry.

"I thought you were in the shower", Emma said.

"I heard everything", he said, "operation cobra is back on. We're investigating Tamara, right"?

"Go get your coat", Emma said.

* * *

Sara sat in the back seat of Emma car listening to her and Henry talk.

"-a bean or something", Henry said, "the giant brought it"!

Sara raised an eyebrow.

_So we do have portals._

"No- wait", Emma said, "that's not-".

Henry cut her off, "that's awesome. We can get a castle. You, me, and Neal.

"No", Emma said, "wait-that's not-".

"Duck"!, Henry said as Neal and Tamara came out.

* * *

"just hit the door, okay", Emma said.

"Alright", Henry told her, "hit the door".

Sara and Emma went in.

"So", Sara said, "what are we looking for"?

"Anything", Emma whispered, "just be careful".

They started searching.

"Hey, Sara", Emma said, "there's a floorboard here-".

She was cut off when they heard a thump on the door and then Neal burst in.

* * *

They lifted up the floorboard.

There was nothing there.

"Oh", Emma said.

"Listen", Neal told her, "I know Tamara being here is a little awkward but-".

"Don't", Emma said.

She got up, "let's go".

* * *

Sara walked outside.

She stopped.

"Guys", she said, "I need to see something I'll catch up with you later".

"Okay", Emma said.

She and Henry walked to her car.

Sara went in the other direction, towards the library.

She saw a car drive away just as she got there.

She looked at it wonderingly.

She walked in.

Standing there checking something on his phone was that guy.

"You", Sara said, "where's Hook"?

He looked up and gasped, "how did you get out"?

"I have my ways", Sara said.

She blew him against the wall and pinned him there with her magic.

"Who are you"?, he gasped.

Sara walked closer, "someone that you shouldn't have messed with".

"I'm not telling you anything", he said.

"Yeah, you are", Sara said, "where is Hook and who are you working with".

"I already told you", he said, "I'm not telling you anything".

"We will see about that", Sara said squeezing tighter, "we're is he"!

Suddenly her phone rang taking her by surprise.

She momentarily let him go leaving him with enough time to recover and run out.

"Hey", Sara said as she ran after him.

He jumped into his car and drove away.

Sara sighed and looked at the picture she had snapped if him on her phone.

_I'm still going to find out who you are and when I do._

She smiled.

_I'm coming for you._


	18. Chapter 18: Determination

**Btw I am Canadian so in past chapters I have written the word colour. I want to tell everyone that it is English not French and that is the correct way of spelling it for me. With a U not c-o-l-o-r, it is spelled colour just like favour and valour and honour. Another thing, I don't care what spellcheck says, you know why? Because I do not spell like an American and I don't want to!**

**So there, in you face!**

* * *

Sara dialed Emma's number.

"Hello".

"Yeah, Emma it's Sara", she said.

"Oh, hi what is it"?

"I need to show you guys something, I got a picture of the guy who was working with Tamara".

"We don't know if it was Tamara yet!", Snow said in the background.

"Where can I find you guys", Sara said.

"Go to Regina's office we are going to be there in a minute. She stole our beans.", Emma said.

"Okay, I'll see you soon", Sara said.

She ended the call.

* * *

Five minutes later she got to the office.

"No this wasn't Gold", Emma said.

"Hey guy", Sara said, "what's going on".

"We think someones kidnapped Regina", Emma said.

"Well", Sara said, "that wouldn't be the first time that's happened in the past forty eight hours".

"Yeah", Snow said, "did you find anything about that"?

"I did", Sara said, "I went to the library and he was there that guy".

"He was"!, Emma asked.

"Yeah", Sara said, "I gave him a bit of a scare".

She smiled.

"Is he still there"?, Emma asked.

"No he got away", Sara said.

"Can you tell us what he looked like", Snow asked, "maybe we know him".

"I have something better than that", Sara said, "I got his picture as he was running away".

"Show it to us", Emma said.

Sara took out her phone and open it up to the picture.

"Here", she said holding it out to them.

Emma took it.

She gasped.

"I know that guy", she said, "he's the one that crashed when he was driving into town. Nobody knows where he came from".

"Well", Sara said, "I think he knows that this town is a little more than ordinary. I heard him call Hook by his name".

"Maybe he's the one who took Regina"!, Charming said.

"Then Tamara is not involved", Snow said.

"We don't know that", Sara said, "there is still the person he was with when I was in the clock tower and I am eighty percent sure that it was her who killed August".

"Yeah, well-maybe", Snow said.

"Whats this guys name"?, Sara asked, "where is he staying"?

"His name is Greg Mendel", Emma said, "he is staying at Granny's I think".

"Thanks".

Sara walked towards the door.

"Where are you going"?, Emma asked.

"To find this guy", Sara said.

"What are you going to do", Snow asked nervously.

Sara smiled, "a number of things".

She opened it and started to go out.

"Wait, Sara"!, Emma said.

Sara turned back to her, "what is it"?

"Don't cause any permanent damage", Emma said grimacing, "it would be bad".

Sara smiled, "wouldn't dream of it".

* * *

Sara went to granny at the counter.

"Hey", she said, "do you know a Greg Mendel"?

Granny narrowed her eyes, "why"?

Sara sighed, "have you noticed that I haven't been here for the past two days"?

Granny nodded.

"Good, that's because this guy".

She showed her the picture.

"And an accomplice abducted me to use as leverage", she finished.

"What", Granny said, "I thought he was a nice guy".

"Well he wasn't", Sara said, "now are you going to give me the key or do I have to break in myself".

"Fine", Granny said, "I trust you so I will give you the key".

"Thank you", Sara said.

* * *

Sara unlocked he door and walked in.

She sighed a little.

_He's not here._

She opened the closet and looked through his clothes.

Nothing.

She knelt down and felt the floor.

_Sand?_

A pair of shoes were missing and in the space where they should have been was sand.

She sat back.

_If there is sand in the closet and he is wearing the one pair of shoes that he tracks sand in on right now then there is only one place where he could be._

She smiled.

_The beach._

She took out her phone and called Emma.

"Sara"?

"Yeah, I have a lead", she said.

"So do I, I'm at Tamara's room right now".

"Well, is your sand in the closet"?

Emma sounded shocked, "yes how did you know"?

"I'm at Mendel's room right now and he has sand in his closet", Sara said.

"That means that".

"They are both at the beach", Sara finished.

"I'll meet you in the hallway", Emma said.

"See you in a sec".

* * *

Sara got out of the car, Emma and Neal seemed a bit uneasy.

_They need to talk alone, _she realized.

"Tell you what guys", she said, "why don't you two check out the beach and I'll do the docks, okay".

Emma gave her a look and Sara gave her a smile saying, "it's for your own good".

"Fine", Emma said, "call me if you find anything".

"You do the same".

* * *

Sara looked in all the boats at the dock.

She exhaled deeply and leaned against the rail.

_Maybe I was wrong._

Her phone rang.

"Hello"?, Sara said.

"Sara, it's Emma".

"Oh, hi where are you"?

"At the other end of the dock", Emma said.

Sara turned around and saw her.

"I see you", she said.

"Okay can you come over here"?, Emma asked.

Sara started walking in her direction, "what's happening did you find something"?

"Yes", Emma said, "Gold did a spell on Mary Margaret so that she could see and feel what Regina is".

"What happened"?, Sara asked.

"She smelled sardines", Emma said.

Sara ended the call.

"So what does that mean", she asked normally .

"There's a cannery right over there", Emma said.

Sara smiled, "let's go".

* * *

Emma had her gun out as they crept down the hall.

Suddenly two people appeared around a corner.

Emma gasped, it was just David and Mary Margaret.

"Here", he said giving Emma a walkie talkie, "so that doesn't happen again".

"You two take the basement and we'll do the main floor".

"Okay", Snow said.

They looked at Sara.

"I'll go with David and Mary Margaret", Sara said.

They went their opposite ways.

"Was there any reason for you coming with us", David asked.

"Yeah", Sara said, "Emma and Neal need to work things out between themselves".

David chuckled, "your right".

"I know".

They went along for a few minutes before Sara heard a buzzing sound.

"Do you guys hear that"?, she asked.

"Yes, I do", Snow said.

David opened the door next to them and they ran in.

Regina was strapped to a table while Mendel was electrocuting and well, she had looked better.

David fired at the machine twice and the lights went out.

Mendel looked up and saw them, he gasped and ran.

David tried to go after him but Snow stopped him.

"No, we have to help her", she said, "if we don't, she'll die".

"Okay, fine", he said.

"Sara", Snow said, "can you heal her"?

"I would", Sara told her, "but I don't know how, we need the Blue Fairy".

"Okay", David said, "let's get her to the loft".

"I'll call Emma", Snow said.

Sara thought.

_I'll get you Mendel. You have already eluded me once but I can assure you. _

_It won't happen again. _


	19. Chapter 19: Henry

Regina opened her eyes.

Sara was standing in the kitchen.

"What happened"?, she asked.

"You almost died", Sara told her.

Regina gasped, "did they get away"?

"Yeah", Sara said, "but we'll find them".

She slumped back, "so they still have it".

"Have what"?, Sara asked.

"The trigger".

"What trigger"?

Regina looked up, "the one that destroys Storybrooke and kills everyone in it".

Sara staggered, "What"!

"We are all going to die", Regina said.

"No", Sara mentally shook herself, "do you know were they would be now".

Regina groaned, "the mines, a dwarf axe activates it".

"I'm going", Sara said, "the Charming's will be back soon, you stay here".

"You think you can stop them", Regina said.

"Yeah, I do".

She shut the door.

* * *

Sara crept down the mine, she heard a voice ahead.

"We're willing to die for our cause are you ready to die for yours"?

"Absolutely", Hook said.

Sara stepped out from behind the cornet, "well, I'm not", she said.

She saw Greg and Tamara and Hook standing there.

Greg gasped and brought the axe down.

Sara blasted him back against the wall.

"You are not destroying anything", she said.

He snickered, "too late".

Sara heard a hum and looked back, the diamond rose in the air and started glowing.

"Storybrooks destruction has begun", Tamara said.

Sara yelled and let him go, she turned around to face her, "I am not going to let that happen".

She looked over at the diamond, it seemed very familiar.

She gasped realizing what it looked like.

"Oz's curse", she whispered.

"What"?, Tamara said.

Sara smiled, "I know exactly how to stop this thing. In fact I've done it before. I will not let it destroy Storybrooke".

"Yes, you will", Tamara said holding up a taser sparking with electricity.

Sara felt as of her eyes were glowing with rage

"That's how you killed August isn't it"!, Sara shouted.

Tamara looked a little nervous, "what's it to you"?

"August", Sara said, "is my father".

She thrust out her hand and the taser disintegrated.

Tamara looked down, "what-how".

She glanced at Greg and they both sprinted away as fast as they could.

Sara took up the chase.

When she burst out at street level they were already gone.

Hook climbed out after her, "that was quite the workout".

"They're gone", Sara turned to him, "you don't really want to die do you"?

"Nope, not really", he said.

"Then we need to find Emma", Sara said, "I think I know how to stop it".

* * *

Sara heard Henry talking as she went down the hallway.

Hook went in talking as he always does and Sara entered just in time to see David punch him in the face.

"That's for the last time we met", he said, "now tell us why your here before I use something other then my fist".

Hook muttered something and said, "I think threatening to kill me is a bit redundant when we're all about to die anyhow".

"Which is your fault", Emma said, "Regina just told us".

"I was only doing that because they forced me and were also offering to kill Rumplestiltskin. But I realized that if there was one thing I wanted more then my revenge", he laughed, "it was my life".

"Plus", Sara said, "I think I may know how to stop it".

"What do you mean", Snow asked, "I thought nothing can stop it".

"Well, I think that this will work", Sara said, "can you slow it down, Regina".

"Yes", she said, "but why-".

Suddenly Sara saw something moving in the window.

"What was that"?, she said.

They looked.

"There's nothing there, Sara", David said.

"But I was pretty sure-", Sara went out the door, "I need to see what that was", she said.

She left the building and walked around to the side, there was no one there.

"That's strange", she muttered.

She turned around and someone was standing right in front of her.

It was Tamara.

Sara gasped and heard a crackling sound.

"You didn't think that that was the only one I brought did you"?, Tamara said.

Then Sara felt electricity surge through her and everything went black.

* * *

Sara woke up in the grass, she gasped.

_I'm not dead?_

She sat up up saw forestry taking over the street.

_They probably have no idea what happened to me!_

She jumped up.

_If I don't tell them how to stop the trigger then we are all going to die!_

She ran as fast as she could towards the mines.

* * *

Sara panted as she ran through the mine.

She turned the corner and saw Emma hugging her parents with Henry and Regina trying to hold off the trigger.

"Guys"!, she said gasping, "I know how to stop the trigger".

"Where were you"!, Emma said.

"I had a bit of a run in with Tamara", she said, "sorry I couldn't get to you sooner".

"Sara", Regina said, "I can't hold it off, I'm just not strong enough".

"Not alone your not", Sara said.

"What do you mean", Snow asked.

"I had a very similar experience in Oz", Sara said, "there was a curse that was powered by a diamond. My mother wouldn't have been strong enough to turn it off by herself. She needed my help.

Emma realized what Sara was saying and turned to Regina, "your not strong enough", she told her, "but maybe we are".

She stepped forwards and held her hands out to the diamond. She started zapping the energy out of it.

Snow and David held onto each other and Sara braced herself against the walk as the glowing got brighter and brighter.

She looked over at Henry but could barely see because of the light.

_Is he leaving?_

Suddenly the light stopped and a surge of power threw them all back against the walls.

The trigger clattered to the floor.

"Emma"!, Snow said, "are you okay"?

"Yeah", Emma said, "right on time, Sara".

David laughed, "so we are not gong to die".

Sara looked at the corridor, Henry wasn't there.

"No, we're not", Regina said.

"Guys", Sara said, "where did Henry go"?

They all stopped talking and looked at her, Emma ran down the hall, everyone else close behind her.

Emma gasped and picked Henry's broken backpack up off the floor.

"He's gone", she said.

* * *

Sara and the others got to the dock just in time to see Greg and Tamara jump into a portal with Henry.

"No"!, Emma yelled and tried to jump in after them.

"They're gone", David said holding her back.

"No", Emma said, "there has to be a way".

"Not only do we not know where they went", Regina said, "but Hook also stole the last bean"!

"What"!, Sara said.

"There has to be a way to follow", Emma said, "we can't just let them take Henry".

"They've taken Henry"!, Gold asked walking up to them.

"Yes", David said, "your the dark one, do something"!

"Help us", Emma pleaded.

"There's no way", Gold told them, "I spent a life time trying to cross worlds to find my son, there's no way in this world without a portal".

"So that's it", Regina said, "he's gone forever", she turned around, "I refuse to believe that".

Belle stepped closer to the dock, "what is that"?

They turned around.

"Hook", Emma said.

Sara smiled.

_It's about time._

* * *

"What are you doing here"?, Emma asked.

"Helping", Hook said.

"Your too late".

"Am I"?, he asked.

"I thought you didn't care about anyone but yourself", Emma said.

"Maybe I just needed reminding that I could", he said handing her a pouch.

"All right", Emma said taking out the bean, "let's go".

"Go where"?, Hook asked, "I thought we were saving the town".

"We already did", David said.

"We need to get Henry", Emma said, "Greg and Tamara took him through a portal".

"Well I offer my ship and my services", Hooks said.

"Thats all great", Regina said, "but how will we tract them".

"Leave that to me", Gold said, "I can get us where we need to go".

"Then let's do it", Snow said.

They boarded the ship.

"Wowowwow", Hook said, "Sara you are staying here".

"I'm not giving you a choice, Hook", Sara said, "this is my choice and you are not in charge of me".

He thought for a second, "fine".

Sara got up on to the ship, she heard Gold talking to Belle.

_Last time I was here I was screaming at Gold._

_It feels like so long ago._

Gold stepped on board he looked at Hook, "are you finished trying to kill me now"?, he asked nastily.

"I believe so", Hook said.

"Good", Gold told him, "then you can live".

He swept his hand in a circle and a globe appeared, he pricked his finger on the top and flicked it onto the ball.

A landform appeared.

"Where is that", Emma asked.

Hook looked up, "Neverland".

Hook steered the ship way from the dock and Emma handed him the bean.

He held it in his hand for a second before throwing it into the water, a portal appeared.

As they headed straight for it Emma shouted out, "so who are Greg and Tamara"?

"They were merely pawns", Gold said, "controlled by forces greater than they could conceive".

"So who are we up against", she asked.

"Someone we all should fear"!, Gold shouted back.

And with that they entered the portal and started their journey in Neverland.


	20. Chapter 20: Neverland

**Oh, if anyone was wondering Sara is currently wearing a forest green top with her pendant and dark skinny jeans with lace up knee high boots. **

**If it seems like I'm trying to copy Emma's style a bit, it's because I am.**

* * *

Sara squinted against the spray of the swirling vortex that the ship was speeding through.

The wind howled past them.

They were going through it for what seemed like forever but finally the ship broke through to the surface and splashed down.

Everyone took a breath.

Sara looked out and saw an island not to far away.

"Is that it"?, Emma asked.

"Aye", Hook said, "Neverland".

They started sailing towards it.

* * *

Sara felt the boat slow.

"Why are you slowing down", Regina demanded, "in case you didn't know, my sons life is in danger".

"Oh, I know", Hook said, "the plan is to go around to the far side of the island link up to the mouth of the river and take them by surprise", he shook his head, "the irony".

"What irony"?, Regina asked.

"I spent more time here then I care to remember trying to leave this place so I could kill Rumpelstiltskin", Hook said, "now I'm sailing right back with him as my guest of honour".

Sara walked to Emma not wanting to hear the rest of their conversation.

"Emma", she said.

Emma looked at her, "Sara", she sighed, "I know I probably shouldn't say this, but I'm happy you came".

"Really", Sara said, "how come"?

"Because", Emma said, "you don't give up on things and now that we're here I get the feeling that we will need as many powerful friends as we could get".

Sara smiled, "well, it's lucky that you know so many people that are willing to help".

"I know that I could get a job done if your here to help me", Emma said, "and I also trust you a bit more than some other people on this ship".

"I feel the same about you", Sara said, "you would never give up on Henry".

'Thanks, Sara", Emma said.

"You will get him back, Emma", Sara said, "I know you will".

David and Snow walked up to them.

"Emma", Snow said, "it's not your fault what happened to Neal and Henry, you don't have to blame yourself".

"I don't", Emma said, "I blame you".

_Okay parent-daughter fight. Alert alert._

She walked away giving them their privacy.

Sara went over to the other side of the mast and saw a big wooden box.

She opened it.

Inside were weapons and right on top was a bow and arrows.

_Oh yeah._

She glanced at Hook.

_I'm sure he wouldn't mind._

She strapped the quiver on her back and put the bow aver her shoulder.

"No, you won't", Gold said.

Sara turned around, he was standing there wearing leather.

"Oh, a wardrobe change", Hook said, "what a great use of our time".

"I'm going to get Henry", Gold announced.

"I thought we agreed to do this together", Regina said.

"Actually", he said, "we made no such agreements".

"Why are you doing this", Emma asked.

"Because I want to succeed", Gold said.

"What makes you think I'm going to fail"?

"Well, how can you not", Gold said, "you don't believe in your parents or in magic or yourself".

"I slayed a dragon", Emma retorted, "I think I believe".

"You only believe what was shown to you", he said, "when have you ever taken a real leap of faith? You know, the kind where there is absolutely no proof. I've known you for some time, Ms. Swan and despite everything you've been through", he paused, "your still that bail bonds person. Looking for evidence. Well, dearie that is not going to work in Neverland".

"I'll do whatever it takes", Emma said.

"But you still need someone to tell you what that is", he said, "sorry dearie, but Neverland is a place where imagination runs wild and sadly your doesn't".

He spun his stick around on it's end and when it fell he was gone.

* * *

A while later the ship started rocking from side to side.

"What is that"?, Sara asked.

"I don't know", Snow said.

Charming was trying to keep the wheel steady, "Snow!", he said, "I need help".

She ran up to him and proceeded to trying to keep the wheel in place.

"What are you doing?", Regina asked.

"Trying to keep it steady", Snow grunted.

"Hold on', David said.

"Prepare for attack!", Hook said.

"Be more specific!", Regina said.

"If you have got a weapon', Hook said, "then grab it!"

"What's out there", Emma yelled, "a shark? A whale?"

"A Kraken", David asked. (Is that referring to Pirates of the Caribbean? I have always wondered that.)

Sara looked over the edge of the ship and saw shapes that looked like women except with...tails?

"Mermaids", Hook said fearfully.

The ship kept on rocking from side to side with thunderous bangs from below.

"Mermaids!", Emma yelled.

"Yes", Hook said, "and they're quite unpleasant".

"You think?", Regina asked.

"I'll try to outrun them", Hook said.

"How many of them are there!", Emma asked as another series of bangs rocked the ship.

"I will not be capsized by fish!", David said as he started going somewhere.

"Emma!", Snow said as they went down deck.

David loaded a gun with a harpoon and aimed it.

"What are we doing?", Emma asked.

"Fishing!", Snow said as they dumped a net overboard.

Davids gun went off setting off an explosion in the water, he quickly started reloading.

"We caught one!", Snow said.

She and Emma started pulling the net up.

"One?", Regina said, "there are dozens of them".

David set off another explosion.

"Enough of this", Regina said filling her hand with fire.

She threw it into the water and some of the mermaids swam away, she did it two more times and the water was still.

"There", Regina said, "they're gone".

"Not all of them!", Snow said, "what about that one".

She and Emma still had one in the net.

Regina waved her hand and she appeared on the deck.

The mermaid cried out in distress and wriggled around.

"Get that thing off my ship!", Hook yelled.

"No", Regina said, "now we have a hostage".

"I think we should let her go", Sara said, "the other ones have already left us alone".

"I hate to say it but I'm with Hook", David said, "those things just tried to kill us".

"And perhaps we should find out why", Regina said.

"How?", Snow said, "by torturing her".

"If need be", Regina said, "sure".

Suddenly the mermaid took a conch shell and blew it.

"What was that?", Emma said.

"A warning", the mermaid said.

Thunder rumbled.

"Let me go", she said, "or die".

Everyone looked at each other unsure what to do.

"What is this!", David said picking up the shell, "what did you do!".

"Let me go", the mermaid said.

"Not until you tell us", Regina said, "or we make you tell us".

"Guys", Sara said, "I don't think forcing her is the way to go".

"Yeah, Regina", Snow said, "threatening her is not going to motivate her!".

"Well, I'm all out of fish food", Regina shot back.

They tried staring each other down.

"It doesn't matter if you get her to talk", Hook said, "you can't trust her, mermaids are liars!"

"Of course they are", Emma said.

"Maybe they're just scared of Pan", Snow said, "if we let her go then they will be on our side!"

"Or maybe she and her friends will just come back to kill us!", Regina said.

'I don't need my friends to kill you", the mermaid said, "you'll kill yourselves. Now let me go".

Lighting crackled, lighting up the sky.

"What the heck", David said.

"It's a storm", Hook said, "she called it!", he pointed at the mermaid, "don't let her go, she'll swim away and leave us all to die. At least with her we've got leverage".

The sea stormed around them.

David took out a sword and put it to her throat, "stop the storm, then we let you go!"

The mermaid smiled and shook her head.

David stepped behind her and looked like he was about to kill her.

The mermaid looked panicked and started struggling.

"That's more like it, Charming", Regina said.

Snow looked shocked.

"No', Charming said letting her go, "we're not barbarians".

"What we're going to be is dead!", Emma said.

"Hold on!", Hook shouted, "I'm turning her around!"

The ship started tilting to the side.

"Make it stop", Regina said, "or die".

"We're not killers!", Snow yelled.

"Yes you are", the mermaid said, "and that it why you brought this death upon yourselves".

"This is why we should free her!", Snow shouted.

"The feelgood nonsense may work in the enchanted forest!", Regina yelled, "but this. This is Neverland!"

The ship rocked from side to side and thunder boomed.

"Get a better grip on it, Pirate!", David yelled.

"It's not me!", Hook shouted, "it was the ship! We're taking on water!"

He started trying to bail it out.

"Now may I resume killing her!", Regina yelled.

"NO!", Snow and Charming said at once.

"If you kill her!", Snow yelled, "then her and her kind have a personal vendetta against us!"

"The queen is right!", Hook yelled, "they've already tried killing us!"

"Stop!", Emma screamed, "we need to think this through".

The mermaid smiled.

"I already have", Regina said.

She waved her hand and the mermaid turned to wood.

"There", Regina said, "that should stop the storm".

Everyone stared wide eyed at the now wooden mermaid not believing what Regina had just done.

The storm calmed for a second.

Emma stared to the side, "Regina!", she screamed, "what did you do!"

Everyone looked where Emma was looking and saw that a huge wave was upon them, taller than the ship.

"No', Regina said.

"What have you done!", Emma screamed.

They all braced themselves against the ship as the wave crashed down on them.

* * *

Emma and Hook tried to keep control on the ship.

"I thought you said you can outrun a storm!", Emma yelled.

"This isn't a storm!", Hook shouted.

Snow looked at Regina, "why would you do this!", she yelled.

"You're going to blame me!', Regina shouted.

"Don't fight, guys", Sara muttered.

"You turned the mermaid into wood!", Snow shouted.

"I did something about it which is more than what you can say!", Regina yelled.

"Undo your spell and bring back the mermaid!", Snow shouted.

The storm pounded harder than ever.

"And what are you going to do!", Regina yelled, "win her back over with your rainbow kisses and unicorn stickers!"

"Considering that your plan failed!", Snow screamed, "at least we could try!"

"You are such a naive princess!", Regina yelled.

'And you are such a-", Snow stopped and punched her in the face.

Lighting cracked.

"Is that your best!", Regina said.

"Not even close!", Snow yelled.

The rigging crackled with electricity.

"I am so tired of you ruining my life!", Snow yelled.

"I ruined 'your' life", Regina screamed.

She punched her back.

Lighting hit the deck.

"Hey!", David said trying to interfere.

"Let them go!", Hook yelled stopping him, "I need you at the mast!".

David growled and punched Hook in the face and they started fighting.

"Stop it!", Emma yelled.

She looked at Sara desperately and Sara looked back completely unprepared to stop a civil war.

Lighting flashed hitting the rigging and deck.

"It's not the mermaids", Emma realized, "it's us"!

Sara saw what she meant.

"If you don't stop fighting we're all going to die", Sara yelled.

"Don't you see it's us who's causing the storm!", Emma shouted.

The others continued fighting oblivious to their heeds.

Emma let go of the wheel and stood on the wall.

"Stop!", she screamed, "you need to listen to me!"

It didn't work. Emma looked behind her and realized what she needed to do.

"Don't do that, Emma!", Sara yelled.

"No", David yelled.

She jumped.

"EMMA!", David and Snow screamed.

Everyone rushed to the rail.

Emma's head did not appear in the tossing waves.

"Emma!", Snow screamed, "Regina, bring her up!"

"I can't!", Regina said, "not in this storm, I'll just end up bring up water and half her leg!"

David stood on the edge preparing to jump after her.

"Wait!", Hook yelled.

"She'll drown!", David shouted.

"So will you", Hook said, "let me help. Here!", he said passing him a rope.

David fixed it around his torso and dove in.

Sara looked over the side.

Suddenly his head appeared with Emma.

"He has her!", Hook said, "pull!"

They started hoisting them up.

"I got it!", Hook said fixing the rope to a pulley.

He wheeled them up.

Snow helped them over the rail.

"Emma?", David said, she lay there lifeless.

"No', Snow whispered.

Suddenly Emma started coughing and spitting up water.

Everyone sighed with relief.

The moon appeared in the sky from behind the clouds.

"I told you", Emma said

* * *

They reached the shore.

"We don't have to do it this way", Regina said, "I can fix the Jolly Roger my magic is powerful enough. You can execute the pirates plan".

"A sneak attack", Emma said, "lets not be naive, save you magic for later. Pan already knows we're here", Emma paused, "it's time we stopped running. Gold was right, this place is run on belief, all of us have been to busy being at each others throats to be believers", she paused, 'I was as wrong as anyone else. It's time for all of us to believe, not in magic, but in each other".

"You want to be friends?", Regina said, "after everything that's happened between us.

"I don't want or expect that", Emma said, "I know there is a lot of history here and a lot of hate".

"Actually I quite fancy you from time to time", Hook said, "when your not yelling at me".

"We don't need to be friends", Emma said, "what we need is to know that we won't get Henry back with out cooperation".

"With her", David said, "with him".

Hook seemed a bit confused.

"No, Emma we have to do this the right way", David said.

"No", Emma said, "we just need to succeed and we do that by just being who we are, a hero, a villain, a pirate. It doesn't matter because we will need all those skills whether we can stomach them or not!"

"And what's your skill, Savoir", Regina said.

"I'm a mother", Emma said.

_What happened to your great comebacks_, Sara thought inwardly.

"And now I'm also going to be your leader', Emma said, "so either help me get my son back or get out of the way".

She walked into the foliage.

_This is going to be a whole lot of fun._

They followed her in.

* * *

**If anyone wanted to know this is the longest chapter I ever made and another thing Pan is not going to say anything that is even remotely similar to fire to Sara. Just thought you aught to know. **

"


	21. Chapter 21: The map

**Hi, sorry it took so long usually I write the chapters closer together but last chapter I had no choice but to go almost completely canon and it didn't work out well and the chapter was twice as long as I usually make them and I got a two week long writers block.**

* * *

David sliced through the foliage, "the ridge is just a couple paces ahead," he called back.

Sara heard Emma talking to him but she didn't listen. It was hot, really really hot.

"Hey," Snow said, "you don't look so good."

"Yeah," Sara said, "I don't like being in weather above 27 degrees".

"Well," Snow said, "you didn't choose the right place, it's like a tropical jungle here".

"Your right," Sara agreed, "but I also have a bad feeling about this place".

"Hook's right", Emma said, 'he knows this place better than we do".

"Here", Mary Margaret said to Emma handing her a canteen, "we need to stay hydrated".

"Thanks, Mary Margaret," Emma said taking a swing.

"You know", Snow said, "Mary Margaret is a bit formal. You can call me Mom, if you want. You've done it before".

"That was- back then-", Emma stuttered.

"When we were about to die", Snow finished, " No, no I get it".

Emma walked on.

_That was abnormally awkward._

"No! No", Hook shouted.

David said something that Sara couldn't hear from the back of the group.

"It's Dreamshade", Hook said, his voice trailed on.

_Why can't Emma just accept Snow as her mother, _Sara thought. _I know it's strange that she's the same age as you but at least she and David have an extremly good reason for sending her away, the curse would have never have been broken and Emma would have been a newborn baby for the past 28 years._

Sara exhaled as they started walking again.

_I mean come on she herself said that she had always dreamed of having a mother and now she has one who is also her best friend. Just accept the truth._

Sara stopped suddenly having almost bumped into Hook and Emma.

"So your father is a distrustful fellow", Hook said.

"He's just not used to working with the bad guys," Emma said.

"Trust me," Hook said, "on this island I am not the bad guy".

"Well," Emma started, "Peter Pan isn't supposed to be one either".

They started walking again.

"What gave you that idea," Hook said.

"Every story I ever heard as a child," Emma answered.

"They got it wrong. Pan is the most treacherous villain I ever faced."

Hook stopped her.

"Tell me something, love," he said, "in these stories, what was I like? Other than a villain. Handsome I gather".

"If waxed mustaches and perms are your thing," Emma said and started walking again.

"I take it by your tone that perms are bad," Hook called after her.

"They are," Sara said continuing past him.

"Up here!" David shouted, "we made it".

Sara stepped up to the edge, all she could see was jungle jungle and more jungle.

"Pan's lair should be right..." Hook trailed off.

"Where?" Regina demanded, "all I see is jungle".

_No kidding._

"Aye," Hook said as he looked through his telescope, "The Dark Jungle. It has uh grown somewhat since I last set foot in Neverland."

"So this nature hike was for nothing," Regina said.

"Hook may have led us astray," David said, "but at least we're in a good position to start combing the jungle."

"Not exactly," Hook said, "The Dark Jungle is the last place you'd want to set foot. We'll have to go around it and to do that we will need our strength. I suggest we make camp."

"You want to sleep while my son is suffering?" Regina asked angrily.

"If you want to live long enough to save the boy," Hook said, "yes."

"Well," Sara said, "it's a good thing I brought this then."

She took a bottle of bug spray out of her pocket.

"What is that?" Hook asked.

"It's bug spray," Sara said, "it repels bugs."

"And why exactly did you bring that, Sara?" Regina asked.

Sara looked to see if she was joking.

"To repel bugs," she answered.

Regina chuckled and everyone else smiled.

"Very funny," David said.

They all trekked towards a clearing.

Sara stuffed the bug spray back into her pocket.

"That wasn't a joke," she muttered.

* * *

Sara stood in a dark void swirling with blackness.

She heard wailing and children crying.

"Hello," she called out, "where are you."

She tried to feel around but the darkness was so thick she couldn't see her hand in front of her face.

The crying got louder and Sara started breathing heavily unable to do anything.

"Hello!" She cried.

Then the floor disappeared from under her and she went tumbling down into endless darkness.

Sara opened her eyes and sat straight up.

She felt sweaty.

The dream faded away but the crying stayed. She looked around no one was there.

"Guys, wake up,".

Sara looked across the clearing and saw Emma on her feet her sword at hand.

"Do you hear that?" Sara asked.

"Yeah," Emma nodded, "where is it coming from?"

"I don't know."

Emma started to head out of the clearing, Sara slung her quiver on her back, grabbed her bow and followed.

They headed through the jungle suddenly Sara heard a swishing sound behind her.

"You hear that too?" came a voice.

Sara spun around nocking an arrow in her bow.

A boy was leaning against a tree.

"Your Emma, right?" He asked.

"Who are you?" Sara demanded.

"I wonder why they can't hear the crying," he continued.

"Who are you?" Emma said threateningly.

"Oh, did I forget to introduce myself," he said, "I'm Peter, Peter Pan".

Emma ran and pinned him up against the tree with her sword against his throat.

"Where's Henry?" she said.

"You've got fire," Pan said, "I like fire."

Sara made a coughing/laughing/snorting noise. (Which is really hard when you have an arrow strung on a bow).

"You think that's funny," he said, "what are you doing here anyway."

"Where's my son!" Emma demanded.

"Henry's still alive, if that's what your worried about," Pan said.

Sara looked at him hard, "Emma," she said, "you need to kill him."

Emma looked back, "what?"

"Henry may still be alive now," Sara said, "but he won't be for long if you don't kill this stupid idiot!"

Emma turned back to Pan, "why did you take him?"

"Henry's a very special boy, Emma," he said completely unfazed by their conversation.

"I know," Emma said, "that doesn't answer my question. What do you want with him?"

"I came here to see who I was up against," Pan said, " 'The Savior' got to say, I'm not disappointed."

"What are you going to say now?" Emma said, "your going to tell me that I'm never going to see Henry again."

"No, I'm going to help you find him," Pan said, "I'll give you a map."

Emma stepped away and Pan reached into his shirt.

"No!"

Sara stepped in between them and pointed her arrow directly at Pan.

"He doesn't want to help you find Henry, Emma," she said, "if he did then he would just give him back to you. Pan is the one that kidnapped him in the first place and whatever he's trying to do right now is a trick."

"No it's not," Pan said taking out a folded paper.

"It's our best bet, Sara," Emma said, she turned to Pan, "if this is some kind of trap-"

"The path to finding Henry is on this parchment," he said.

"Why are you giving it to me?" Emma asked.

"You see, it's not about finding Henry," Pan said, "it's about how you find him. And Emma, you are the only one who can."

She took the paper.

"No, you can't trust him!" Sara said.

Emma opened the paper, she looked back up, "it's blank."

"You will only be able to read that map," Pan said, "when you stop denying who you really are."

Sara and Emma looked back down at it.

When they looked back up he was gone.

* * *

The next day Sara walked into the clearing.

"Magic!" Regina was saying.

Everyone sighed.

"If there's a lock on there," Regina said, "I'll find a way around it," she reached for the paper.

Emma slammed her hand down on it, "Pan said it had to be me."

"I'd listen to Emma, love," Hook said, "breaking Pan's rules would be unwise."

"Sadly, I agree with the pirate," David said.

"I'm winning you over I can feel it," Hook said smiling.

"It doesn't matter," Sara said, "for whatever reason Pan gave us that map even of it does work it will not be in out favour. I suggest you abandon the idea."

"Unfortunately, it's the only thing we have," Regina said, "and using magic on it is a risk I'm willing to take."

"Well, I'm not," Emma said getting up, "if I'm supposed to figure out this thing then I will."

"She'll get there," Snow said.

Sara sighed and sat down on a log.

_This is a big mistake._

* * *

Sara sat against a tree dozing off when she started awake.

"Regina!" Emma exclaimed.

Sara stood up.

"I'm starting yo think that there isn't a map on here," Regina said holding the paper, "but that doesn't mean it can't lead us to Henry".

She waved her hand over it.

"I thought we decided that using magic is a bad idea," David said.

"For once I agree with the prince," Hook said.

David turned around.

"Well, I told you we were getting along," Hook said shrugging.

"What are you doing?" Emma asked.

"A locator spell," Regina said, "this parchment belonged to Pan, it can lead us to him."

The paper started glowing and it floated away into the jungle.

"So it appears that we will be venturing into the dark jungle after all," Hook said.

"You mean the place you told us never to set foot," Emma said.

"That's the one," Hook answered cheerfully.

"Well Emma, you said you wanted to be the leader," Regina said, "lead."

* * *

"He's there," Regina said, "I can feel his smugness."

David took out his sword.

"Shall we," he said, "while we still have the element of surprise on our side."

"Careful," Hook said, "he may look like a boy, but he's a bloody demon."

* * *

**Okay I'm going to stop here even though I didn't finish the episode because this chapter is already really long and I have been writing for the last two hours so I'm tired. I decided that it was really stupid of everyone to trust Pan's map so I made Sara think that it was a horrible idea, which it was, to use it.**


	22. Chapter 22: Little run in's

**LALA LALA LALA LALA ELMO'S WORLD**

* * *

"No one's here," Snow said, "maybe your spell was wrong, Regina."

"Yes, blame me," Regina said, "again."

They stepped down a steep hill.

"Guys," Emma said stopping.

Sara looked up where she was looking and gasped.

"Henry!" Emma called out.

He turned around.

It was Pan.

"Hi, Emma," he said.

Sara gasped again.

"Surprised to see me again, Sara," he said snidely.

"No," Sara said, "I was actually expecting this. I was just thinking that if you are wearing Henry's clothes then what's he wearing?"

Pan blushed, "he's not naked!"

"Where is Henry?" Emma demanded.

"You broke the rules," Pan said, "that's not fair. Bad form, I expect more from you, Captain."

"Aye," Hook said, "and you'll get it."

"Give Henry to me," Emma said.

"Sorry, can't," Pan said, "don't you know, cheaters never win."

Suddenly hooded boy surrounded the valley, they made hooting noises and closed off any exit.

Each of them had arrows knocked in their bows.

Sara took an arrow and did the same and everyone else drew their weapon.

"Watch out for their arrows," Hook said, "they're laced with dreamshade."

They started shooting and the place turned into a battlefield, Regina threw them back with her magic and David started deflecting the arrows with his sword.

Sara shot arrow after arrow never hitting a vital area, she obviously didn't want to kill them.

Suddenly a whistle was heard and they were gone as quickly as they appeared.

"Remember what I told you," Pan said, "that map will tell you where Henry is only when you stop denying who you really are. I'll be sure to send Henry your regards."

He walked back into the forest and disappeared.

* * *

Sara leaned up against a tree.

_I told them not to trust that stupid map._

She looked over at Emma and Snow sitting on a log talking in low voices.

_Probably not discussing the fantastic quality's of this lovely island._

Emma's voice rose a notch, "... an orphan...".

_And look who was right... I was!_

She exhaled deeply.

_I'm am getting so cynical it's not even normal._

A few minutes later Emma ran over to them.

"The map is working," she said, "we know where Henry is."

"Where?" Regina asked.

Hook took the map, "we're here at the southern tip of the isle, in the dark jungle," he said pointing, "Pan's camp lies due north."

"That's where he's keeping Henry," Emma said.

"So what are we waiting for," Regina demanded.

"Well, the terrain's not easy," Hook said, "there will undoubtedly be some nasty impediments along the way."

"We should prepare," David said, "we only got out of our last encounter because Pan let us. We need a new plan."

"Agreed," Emma said, "it's time we stop playing his game and he start playing ours."

"And if I disagree," Regina said.

"Go ahead," Emma told her, "but I think you know our best chance is together."

"You better be right," Regina said grudgingly.

"Wait," Sara said, "this is Pan's map and it will do what he wants and trust me, I am pretty sure that our interest's are not aligned."

"She may be right," Hook said, "trusting Pan's map could be a rather large mistake."

"You got a better idea?" David said.

"Nope, I suppose we'll have to go with the bad one and hope we come out the other side intact," Sara said.

Snow, David and Regina went off.

"Take some patience," Hook told Emma uncorking his rum, "and that is what defeats a nasty little boy."

"I hope so," Emma said.

Hook offered her the rum.

"Is rum your solution to everything!" Emma said.

"Well, it certainly doesn't hurt," he said taking a swing.

"You want some, lass," he said.

Sara shook her head, "I would, but I'm underage."

"I don't even know what that means," he said as Emma took some.

"It means that I don't drink alcoholic beverages," Sara said, "but we happen to be in Neverland where there is no law to stop me. But I'm still not going to because I am an amazing person."

She went to get her stuff leaving Emma and Hook to talk.

* * *

They were walking through the jungle, again.

"How much further," Regina asked.

Emma took out the map, "we're going in a straight line course".

They all stopped walking.

Suddenly the red X on the map faded and another appeared in a different spot.

"How is it now behind us?" Emma said.

"How can that be?" Snow asked.

"You got us lost," Regina said.

"No, she didn't," Hook said, "it's the camp, Pan's moving it."

"He's playing tricks on us," David said.

"If Pan's camp keeps moving," Emma said, "how will we find Henry."

"So this whole trek was for nothing," Regina said, "if we just used some magic we could materialize in the camp and grab Henry."

"We don't know where the camp is," Snow said, "haven't you been listening!"

"Pan will have shields up against magic," Hook said, "I fear such endeavor's will end in your death and more importantly, mine. That's why we're walking"

"Well what's your idea," Regina asked, "how are we going to find it."

"By using someone he trusts," Hook said.

"Who?" David asked, "because I guess he certainly doesn't trust you."

"There was a fairy who lived here when I was about," Hook said, "she might still live here. She would be an inside source, knows all about the camp, she could get us in."

"Wait a fairy?" Emma said, "Tinker Bell?"

Sara laughed, "I would not be surprised.

"You two know her?" Hook asked.

"Every kid in the world 'knows her'," Emma said.

"It's a bad idea," Regina said, "mark my words this Tinker Bell is not going to save us."

* * *

Sara saw Regina wipe her head with a handkerchief.

"Hey," she said, "you seem pretty nervous."

"What?" Regina said, "no I'm not."

Sara groaned, "what did you do to her, Regina."

"Nothing, I didn't do a thing to her," Regina said quickly.

"Sure," Sara said not believing her at all.

Regina moved ahead.

Sara started to go but then she saw something move out of the corner of her eye.

She turned around.

A woman was standing there wearing green clothes.

Sara inhaled with surprise.

"Are-are you Tinker Bell?" she asked.

"Yeah," she said, "who are you?"

"I'm Sara," she said.

"Call me Tink," she said, "so you're trying to find me."

"Yeah," Sara turned around but everyone was gone, "oh no."

"Your necklace is quite powerful," Tink said.

"Wait, what?" Sara asked.

"Your necklace, the magic," Tink said, "it's very familiar."

Sara gasped, "it has let me the right way before, it can do it again!"

She opened it and a glowing path wound it way through the trees.

"Blue!" Tink said, "she gave it to you!"

"Uh, no she didn't," Sara said.

"Well, she made it," Tink said.

"How do I get back to them?" Sara asked.

"Don't know, don't care," Tink said.

"Come on," Sara said, "I got this from my father."

"Good bye," Tink said.

She stomped off.

"Fine, I'll find them myself," Sara grumbled.

She looked at the glowing path then at the way that Regina went.

She exhaled.

"I'll find him first," Sara said.

* * *

Sara followed the glowing path until it ended.

She looked up and saw the camp.

"Yes."

Sara closed her locket and took a step forward.

Then everything went black.

* * *

**Just so that everyone knows this is how an unexpected twist was created, I first thought of it was her having a little run in with Pan. **


	23. Chapter 23: I wonder

**who loved the finale? It was the best episode I think I ever saw, not even joking** **by the way my exams are coming up soon so don't expect as many updates as usual.**

* * *

Sara awoke in a dim room. She blinked and looked around.

_Great._

She got to her feet.

She was in a small structure that was 4x4 feet.

The wood seemed rotted and old and the ground dirty.

_Well you can't expect a bunch of teen boys to win building awards._

She reached up and touched the back of her head.

Her fingers came away slightly bloody.

_Great, the one thing I needed other than being stuck in a dingy room on an island that in run by a youth obsessed psychopath and his brainwashed teenaged senate is to have an infected head wound._

Sara got up and started feeling around the walls.

She jumped slightly when her fingers closed around a knob.

"Yes," she whispered.

She turned it right then left and then jiggled it hard.

Locked.

"Come on," Sara groaned.

She kicked the door in frustration.

"Ouch!".

She gripped her toe which throbbed painfully.

Sara leant her head against the door and exhaled.

Then gasped.

"Magic," she whispered.

She flexed her arm inward to summon her energy.

Nothing happened.

"What!" she exclaimed.

She tried again.

"Well, that's definitely not going to work," Pan said.

Sara whirled around, he was standing in the back of the room.

"How long where you standing there for!" she demanded.

"Long enough," he said, "foots healing up nicely?"

"What did you do to my magic?" Sara said angrily.

"What do you think."

Sara looked down and saw Cora's black cuff on her.

She tried to pull it off but was unsuccessful.

"You used this on Regina!" she realized.

"Yes, finally catching on are you," Pan said.

Sara leaned against the door and sighed.

"Why am I here, Pan?" she asked.

He took a step forwards.

"You are here because you were snooping around my camp!" he said, "you are not supposed to know where that is! None of you are.

"You mean," Sara shot back, "that I am here because you can't handle something that you can't control, and in this case that's me!"

"Ooh you actually scared me there," Pan said sarcastically, "a little girl has scared Peter Pan!"

"I am not a little girl!" Sara said, "and I may not have my magic but I have something much better!"

She reached into her back pocket and took out her bug spray.

"Whats that?" Pan said laughing.

"Trust me," Sara said, "you don't want to know."

"Oh dear," Pan said, "you want me to trust you? We only just met."

Sara responded by spraying him in the eyes.

Pan shrieked in pain and stumbled backwards into the wall.

"I knew it would come in handy," Sara muttered.

"What is that stuff!" Pan said holding his eyes.

"Bug spray," she flipped the can over, "may irritate eyes," she read off the label.

"No kidding!" Pan shouted.

Suddenly they heard many simultaneous thuds out side the door.

Pan looked up his eyes blood shot, then he smirked and disappeared into thin air.

Sara pressed her ear against the door.

She heard muffled voices.

"Have you remembered nothing, Baelfire," Pan said.

_Neal!_

Sara stumbled back.

_He's alive!_

"I have to get out of here," she gasped.

She banged the door.

"Hello!" she yelled.

She exhaled.

_This isn't working._

She suddenly got an idea and gasped.

She felt around the knob and touched a key hole then she reached up and pulled a bobby pin out of her hair and inserted it in the key hole.

She worked it around until she heard a click and the door fell open.

She looked up and saw a camp site and Gold and Neal standing there.

Pan was frozen in blue light.

"Sara?" Neal said shocked.

"Your alive!" Sara said.

"Yeah I am," Neal said pulling Henry apparently sleeping over his shoulder.

"Would you look at this," Pan said, "it's like a little reunion."

"How's the eyes healing up?" Sara said grabbing her bow and arrows.

"You may have got Henry," Pan said, "but are you sure your really saving him?"

"What can be worse than leaving him with you?" Neal said.

"Why don't you ask your father!" Pan said, "sometimes the people we should fear the most are the ones closest to us."

"What's he talking abou-", Neal said.

"Don't listen to him!" Gold cut in.

"You mean you haven't told him," Pan said.

"Told me what!".

"Why about the prophecy of course."

"What prophecy! What haven't you told me-".

"The prophecy that says you've been tricked," Pan said.

"Don't listen to him, Neal," Sara said, "everything he does is to cause distrust."

"Your father isn't here to save your son," Pan said, "he's here to murder him."

* * *

Neal set Henry down, "what was he talking about!"

"Don't mind him," Gold said.

"He said you were going to murder Henry!"

"He plays games, mind games! The important thing is we got the boy and we got away."

"Where are we?" Neal asked.

"Near the side of the island," Gold said, "we're safe here for the time being."

Neal kneeled next to Henry, "hey Henry, it's me."

"No, he can't hear you," Gold said.

"Then wake him."

"Taking him out of the spell can be dangerous," Gold said, "he'll wake normally in a few hours."

"Alright," Neal said, "then you can explain to me what Pan meant!"

* * *

Sara gasped, "Neal! What have you done."

Neal stepped away as Gold started to glow with light.

"The right thing," he said.

"But without him we don't stand a chance against Pan," she said, "you know that!"

"We can't trust him," Neal said, "we're going to find Emma and the others and get off this island."

"She's right! You cannot do this without me!" Gold said.

"I'm sorry," Neal said, "we're safer without you, come on Sara."

Sara grimaced, "sorry, but he's right."

She followed Neal into the jungle.

* * *

Sara broke through the foliage into a clearing after Neal.

"This is our old camp site," she said.

Neal put Henry down and looked up.

"Emma," he said.

"They where so close to finding them," Pan said suddenly there.

Sara quickly back up into the trees Pan didn't seem to notice her.

Lost boys poured in to the clearing.

"Where's our little friend?" Pan asked confirming her suspicions.

"Gone," Neal said, "we split up."

Sara took the hint and ran as fast as she could away from there.

There was nothing she could do for him now.

* * *

Sara ran for a full ten minutes before slowing down and stopping.

She put her hands on her knees and tried to catch her breath.

_What do I do now?_

Suddenly she heard a twig snap and stood up instantly.

"Who's there?" she asked.

No one answered.

"I'm late!"

Sara spun around and looked.

No one.

"Hello!" Sara called.

Suddenly out of the corner of her eye she saw something.

She whirled the other way just in time to see something white disappear into the bushes.

_Am I going crazy?_

Suddenly someone crashed into her from behind.

"Bloody-"!

Sara swirled around and saw a guy with dark hair.

The next thing she knew she knew she was on top of him pressing an arrow against his throat.

"Your with Pan!" Sara said.

"What!" he spoke with an accent sounding outraged, "what are you talking about!"

"If this is a trick," Sara said, "then it's a bad one."

"No!" he shouted, "I not even supposed to be here, it was a mistake!"

"Who are you then!" Sara shouted back.

"My name is Will," he said, "Will Scarlet!"

* * *

**Yep, Will Scarlet as in OUATIW, who is actually joining the main series next season. If you didn't watch Wonderland than all you need to know is that he is an awesome character and I had planned this ever since I watched OUAT in Wonderland. **


	24. Chapter 24: Lost

**Hello again, I just checked a wiki and apparently season four is airing in about 129 days. I'm crying.**

* * *

Sara scrambled off him and got up.

"As in Robin Hood?" she asked.

He stood up, "I knew him a while back but we parted ways."

Sara pulled the arrow back in her bow.

"Then what would you be doing here?"

"I told you!" he seemed frustrated, "it was an accident! I was supposed to be some where else. The Rabbit obviously made a mistake."

"What on earth are you talking about?" Sara demanded.

"Can you please put you bow down?" Will asked sardonically.

Sara hesitantly pointed it downward.

"Okay," she said, "Now where did you come from?"

"Storybrooke."

"I've been living there the past while," Sara said, "I don't recall seeing you."

"I didn't get out much," Will said.

"How did you get here?" Sara asked, "there are barely any portals left."

"A rabbit," Will said like it answered everything.

"Okaaaay," Sara said.

"No, that's not what I meant," Will said quickly, "he's a magical rabbit that can talk, he was supposed to take me to another land but," he shrugged, "I suppose he got mixed up."

"Oh!" Sara said, "just before you came I heard someone talk I turned around and saw something flash by. I thought I was hoping crazy."

"What did you see?" Will asked.

"Is-is this rabbit white?" Sara asked.

"Yes!" Will exclaimed, "he's the White Rabbit!"

"Wait a second," Sara said, "as in from Wonderland?"

"Yeah," Will said, "that's where he lives."

"Oh, okay," Sara stuck the arrow back in the quiver, "your actually making sense now."

"So you won't shoot me then?" Will asked.

"Nope," Sara answered, "uh, but a bit of advice you are now stuck on a island that is run by a psychopath. I'd watch out if I where you."

She tromped back towards the jungle.

"No! Wait," Will caught up with her, "you have to help me."

"I don't have to do anything," Sara muttered.

"No," he stopped her, "I have no idea where I am, okay. Just help me find the Rabbit."

"But-."

"Please?"

Sara rolled her eyes, "fine! But the second we find him you are out of here and I don't even know how to track things!"

"That's fine," Will said, "I do. You just guide me on this unfamiliar terrain."

"So where did he go," Sara asked.

"You said you saw him flash by?" Will asked.

"It was over there," Sara pointed, "by that bush."

Will went over and knelt there studying the ground.

"He went right," Will said getting up, "come on."

Sara exhaled and followed him in the other direction.

"So," he said, "do you trust me now?"

"Well," Sara started, "I know who you are now. I think."

"You have an advantage then," Will said.

Sara smirked, "I'm Sara and I'm trying to rescue a friend of mine from Pan."

"Okay," Will started, "you talk about this Pan but who is he?"

Sara stopped for a second, "he's- uh he like controls the island, is nuts and kidnaps little boys for a pastime."

"Now that's just cruel, Sara," a voice suddenly said.

Sara whirled around loading her bow.

Pan was standing behind them.

Sara aimed at him.

"I see you found a new boyfriend," Pan said, "and the other, well he doesn't know about your little secret, does he?"

"Where's the Rabbit?" Sara demanded.

"Oh, so to the point," Pan said, "I was planning on having a little conversation first."

"If you have the Rabbit then let him go," Will said.

"So Will, what do you make of Sara," Pan continued, "I think she's just lovely."

"This isn't a game, Pan," Sara said, "just tell us where he is."

"Oh, but it is," Pan said, "some things are not games I admit like when your father turned into a child."

"Hey-!"

"Neither was it when you mother wanted no part of you and still doesn't," Pan cut her off.

"What do you want, Pan" Sara yelled.

"Sure you got some friends and a one handed pirate for an uncle," Pan went on, "but my point has been proven!"

"And what may that be?" Sara asked sarcastically.

"You knew, Sara," Pan said, "you knew when you with that family that didn't want you! And know it now!"

"Go make someone else miserable," Sara said.

"You too Sara," Pan said, "are nothing but a little lost girl!"

Pause.

"Are you telling us where the Rabbit is or not?" Sara asked.

"No," Pan said, "I'm not, I'm saving him for a little something."

He disappeared.

"Well," Will said, "that was intense."

"No kidding," Sara muttered, "do you still have the Rabbit's trail?"

Will looked, "no, it's gone."

Sara sighed.

"We need to try to meet up with my friends," Sara said, "it's our only hope."

"How are we going to do that?" Will asked.

"I don't know," Sara answered, "we should make camp."

"All right then."

* * *

Sara sat on a log next to Will looking into the bonfire.

Suddenly she heard a twig snap in the jungle behind her.

She jumped up and once again loaded her bow.

"What is it?" Will asked.

"I heard something," Sara whispered, "didn't you?"

"No, I didn't," Will said.

"Someone's there," Sara told him, "I know it."

Just then another twig snapped.

"See!" Sara said aiming.

They heard what sounded like someone moving towards them.

They both tensed.

"Hello?" yet another British voice said.

Sara eyes narrowed.

"Who's there-."

She stopped when a person burst through the foliage.

It was a boy with brown hair and blue eyes.

Sara gasped.

"Tim?"

* * *

**Boom! I bet you all didn't see that coming! Hee Hee. So I want this chapter to be at least a 1000 words long because that's what I usually make it and that's why I'm typing aimlessly right now!**


End file.
